Ya no soy lo que aparento
by LocaOtaku.Love Anime XD
Summary: Aquella noche fue lo que cambio todo, la que la cambio a ella...Una traición y muchas mentiras. Una forma de escapar de la realidad, amoríos falsos y verdaderos. Buscan escapar del sufrimiento que causo un simple deseo, una simple perla. Pero...¿Podrán ser capaces de derrotar a la avaricia y al rencor, o su amor deberá reinar a oscuras de todos? Ya nada es igual a lo que era...
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Pov

No quería dejar de correr, me dolían mucho las piernas, sin contar varios cortes que tenia en ellas. Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos una tras otra.

Mi uniforme escolar estaba algo rasgado y sucio, mis zapatos los había dejado atrás desde hace mucho tiempo, mientras corría de la cosa que era la causante de tanto dolor.

¿Por qué tenia que pasarme esto a mi? ¿Qué es lo que hice mal, que hice para que esto pasara?

Sin poder evitarlo, tropecé con una raíz sobresaliente por el suelo, y caí de cara al piso. Paré la caída con mis manos, pero en el tiempo que me di cuenta, ya era tarde.

-ya no puedes escapar...-giré mi cabeza encontrándome con el causante de tanto dolor-...Kagome.

Sus ojos, su cabello hermosamente plateado, su vestimenta rojiza. Él ya me había alcanzado, no tenia escapatoria esta vez.

Inuyasha...lo siento.

Flash Back

Caminaba por el bosque, mientras pequeñas lágrimas querían asomar por mis ojos, había vuelto a creer en el, y por milésima vez, me dejo por ella.

Esto comenzó cuando Inuyasha se fue a mitad de la noche, me había despertado por accidente y pude ver como se alejaba por entre los árboles, dando vuelta la cabeza de vez en cuando para asegurarce de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo, pero nunca se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Me levante con algunas dificultades, ya que Shippo dormía tranquilamente abrazado a mi brazo, y me costo demaciado no despertarlo.

Mire hacia ambos lados, confirmando que ni Miroku ni Sango estuvieran despiertos, y cuando lo confirme, comencé a seguir el rastro por el cual Inuyasha se había ido. Después de una media hora, llegue a una parte del bosque algo desconocida para mi, bloqueando la mayor parte de la luz por los arboles que se cerraban formando como un techo, pero que aun permitía que algunos rayos se escabulleran por entre las ramas.

Vi lo que me dió el mayor indicio de donde podría estar Inuyasha, una serpiente caza almas. La seguí.

A medida que mas me acercaba, comenzaban a aparecer mas de esas extrañas criaturas con almas entre sus patas. Tenia la pequeña esperanza de que fuera algo diferente a lo que yo pensaba. Pero esa ilusión se esfumo en el momento que me encontré con lo que me rompió el corazón en millones de pedazos.

Inuyasha se encontraba tirado en el suelo, completamente desnudo, estaba sobre su túnica de rata de fuego, pero también estaba sobre la persona que me lo robó.

Kikio se encontraba semi desnuda, ya que tenia la túnica de sacerdotisa abierta, un poco caída. Los encontré a los dos en pleno acto sexual, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-¡I-Inuyasha! ahh... ahh, m-mas fuerte.

-si quieres mas, te daré mucho mas-en ese momento comenzó a entrar y salir dentro de la sacerdotisa cada vez mas rápido.

-¡Inuyasha! e-estoy p-por acabar. M-mas rápido.

Terminaron al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que ambos calleran dormidos, entablaron una pequeña conversación.

-te amo, Inuyasha.

-yo también Kikio.

-¿cuando le dirás a la sacerdotisa de nuestra relación?

-se lo diré apenas la vea, debe saber que te elegí a ti.

-debiste haberle dicho desde el comienzo, no tres meses después. No quiero que se haga ilusiones.

-no se las hará, además, solo es un recolector de fragmentos, cuando los tenga todos, deseare que te quedes conmigo hasta que muera. Luego ella volverá a su época y no la volveremos a ver. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer de ahora en adelande, sobre todo, cuidar de nuestro hijo- lo ultimo lo dijo besando su vientre que estaba algo abultado. Luego los tapó a ambos con la túnica, para luego caer dormidos.

Sin hacer ningún ruido me aleje a paso lento, con la mirada caída.

Al tiempo en que me aleje lo suficiente, mi caminar se convirtió en trote, y luego en una carrera. No me sentía triste, ni desepcionada; si no que me sentía engañada, traicionada. El me había dicho que me amaba a mi, que quería pasar el resto de su vida conmigo luego de recuperar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikón. Pero todo fue una mentira. Solo soy un recolector de fragmentos. Solo para eso sirvo.

Luego de correr por mas de lo que creo un kilómetro y medio, comencé a caminar, mientras que algunas pequeñas lágrimas asomaban por mis ojos.

Después de tanto caminar, llegue la la parte mas alejada y oculta del bosque, encontrándome con una laguna de agua cristalina, que río arriba llevaba a una cascada de mas de quince metros de altura. Cuando llegue a la cascada, me tire en el pasto que rodeaba a esta. Ahora ya podía llorar tranquila, sin ninguna interrupción.

¿Por qué me hacia esto? Si el no quisiera haber estado conmigo desde un principio me lo hubiera dicho, y no me habría echó tantas ilusiones con el. Resulta que seria padre ahora...

-Ya no puedo soportar esto-dije llevando mis rodillas a mi pecho para dejar caer esas amargas lágrimas que desde hace rato amenazaban con salir, pues ahora me podría permitir llorar todo lo que quisiera.

-¿se puede saber que es lo que ya no puedes soportar?-esa voz...era Jakotsu, uno de los siete guerreros. No tenia nada con qué defenderme esta vez, ni arco o flechas, no estaba Sango para protegerme con el Hiraikotsu, ni Miroku para absorberlo, o Shippo para llevarme lejos o Kirara. Esta vez estaba sola-te hice una pregunta, niña.

Escuche sus pasos acercarse hacia mi, pero, ¿que mas da lo que pasara conmigo?

Me dio la vuelta y pude ver su expresión, estaba enfadado. Seguramente por mi culpa.

-mira que tenemos aquí, la que me quitó a mi perrito bonito.

-si quieres te lo regalo, pero primero debes deshacerte del cadáver-las lágrimas aun caían de mía ojos, Jakotsu hablandó su semblante y se acerco a mi.

-¿Qué te pasó?-pasó sus dedos por mis mejillas y limpió las lágrimas que todavía seguían saliendo de mis ojos. Notó que no podía seguir hablando, así que dejo de preguntar. Pero en lugar de irse, se sentó a mi lado-yo puedo hacerte compañía si quieres, hasta que el perrito te encuentre.

-¡no! ¡no quiero que me encuentre!-me miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada-prefiero morir a que me encuentre.

Las lágrimas volvieron a comenzar a salir de mis ojos, pero no intente retenerlas.

-lo peor que puedes hacer, es llorar por alguien que te a roto el corazón tantas veces. Cuéntame que sucedió-no se porque, pero me abrazó y me acunó entre sus brazos, sentí una inmensa paz cuando lo hizo, y el miedo que le tenia, se esfumó.

-fue...horrible-le conté lo que sucedió con Inuyasha, cuando lo vi en pleno acto sexual, y como me enteré de que me ha estado mintiendo desde hace tres meses, y que además, seria padre dentro de algún tiempo. Dejó de abrasarme y se paró, vi su expresión y era una de completo odio.

-voy a matar a ese hijo de perra-comenzo a caminar en dirección por la que me encontró. Quería detenerlo, ya que aunque me haya roto el corazón, no me gustaría que el niño o niña se quede sin padre.

-¡Jakotsu! ¡ espera!-paró en seco y se dió la vuelta, me miro y luego me dijo.

-¡¿como que espera?! ¡lo matare por haberte echo eso! ¡nadie tiene el derecho o el poder de hacerlo! ¡y menos a alguien como tu!

¿Cómo yo? No entiendo porqué decía eso si cada vez que nos encontrábamos, siempre se formaba una pelea. Me paré y fui hacia él, le hice frente y espere.

-no entiendo...-dije-¿por qué me defiendes?

-porque además de que odio ver a la gente llorar, ya he pasado por eso, y se lo horrible que es. Y de las pocas veces que te he visto, me di cuenta del gran corazón que tienes. Si no quieres que lo mate, ¿como puedo ayudarte?

-solo...alejame de el, si quieres hacerlo.

-... ven-me tomó de la mano y me subió a su espalda, esta posición me hacia acordar rotundamente a Inuyasha, pero era una sensación diferente. Esta vez, me sentía en paz. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno que yo supiera, pero al cabo de un rato, caí en un sueño que, sinceramente, necesitaba.

Bankotsu Pov

¿donde rayos se había metido Jakotsu? Se fue al anochecer y nunca mas volvió.

-¡Renkotsu!-grité. El levanto la cabeza del suelo, ya que estaba dormido.

-¿que quieres?

-¿a donde se fue Jakotsu?

-para eso me despiertas...-refuñó levantándose-y yo que se.

-maldita sea, ¿donde se metió ahora?

En ese momento, lo vi a lo lejos caminando hacia nosotros, pero traía algo en la espalda. Tal ves el desayuno, pensé. pero cuando lo vi mas de cerca, traía a una mujer, pero una en especial.

Apenas llegó al campamento, mire a la chica que se encontraba en su espalda. Era la mujer que acompañaba siempre a la bestia con orejas. Pero, ¿que hacia el con ella?

-valla, hasta que haces algo bien-dijo Renkotsu.

-¿?

-la secuestraste, ¿no?

-emm...jejeje...je-dijo algo incomodo-puede que, tal vez, la allá traído porque si-

-¡¿solo porque si?! ¡que tienes en la cabeza!

-...-me quede sin palabras, mientras ellos peleaban, al fin los interrumpi-Jakotsu, quiero hablar contigo, ahora.

-esta bien-dijo como si nada, pero aun sin dejar a la chica.

-ella se queda-dije.

-¡¿que?! ni loco la dejo con Mukotsu, es un maldito violador.

-tsk, has como quieras-caminamos un poco hasta que nos alejamos un poco de los demás, entonces la dejó recostada en un árbol y pudimos hablar tranquilamente.

-¿que sucede?

-¡¿como que que sucede?! ¡¿por qué la trajistre aquí?!

-¡ya para de gritar, la despertarás!-era una de las pocas veces que el me gritaba, así que debía de tener sus razones para hacerlos.

-ahh...que hace ella aquí.

-le paso algo muy horrible, la encontré, me explicó lo que pasó, y la traje.

-...solo por eso-dije, aunque no en forma de pregunta.-¿se puede saber que es tan grave como para que la trajeras aquí?

-¿recuerdas lo que me pasó cuando todavía estábamos vivos?

-¿?

-ya sabes...lo de Akira.

Entonces recordé al mal nacido ese. Ese hombre le rompió el corazón a mi hermano, yo no estoy enojado de que le gusten los hombre, aunque creo que debió de elegirlos mejor.

-si, ¿y que con eso?

-pues...a ella le paso lo mismo-esta bien, eso si me dejo impresionado-queria ayudarla, y eso hice.

-¿por que solo no mataste al que lo hizo, si es que tanto querías ayudarla?

-porque no solo esta por ser padre...

-¿padre?

-si, padre, Ahora ¿me dejas terminar?-asentí-sino que además, es el el perro ese, se notaba que ella estaba muy enamorada de el, además, le mintió durante los últimos tres meses diciendo que la amaba.

-...

-ella me detuvo para que no lo mate, no se por que, pero solo dijo que quería alejarse de el. Y eso hice.

-¡oye! ¡ Jakotsu!-se escucho el grito de Renkotsu desde el campamento-¡ayudame a hacer el intento de desayuno!

-¡ya voy!-me miro y me dijo-dejala aquí por ahora, cuando despierte tendrá hambre.

Se fue caminando con Renkotsu a buscar algo que sirviera para desayunar. Pero en cambio yo, me acerque a la chica; tenia rastro de las lágrimas que habían caído de su rostro. Pero apenas la toqué, un color carmesí apareció en sus mejillas, seguido de algunas lágrimas.

¿que le estaba pasando? Sin saber que hacer, la cargue en mi espalda y la lleve a un río que estaba cerca. Apenas llegamos, la baje y mojé un poco su rostro para borrar el rastro de las lágrimas. Me pregunte por que lo hacia, y la respuesta llego sola a mi mente. A uno de mis hermanos ya le había pasado algo parecido, así que sabia lo que debería de afrontar la chica para volver a ser como era, si es que puede volver a ser lo que era.

En ese momento, comenzó a abrir los ojos, y pude ver un hermoso color marrón, algo cristalinos por culpa de las lágrimas que le había limpiado. Y, sin poder resistirme, quede cautivado por esos ojos.

Parecía que no se adaptaba a la luz todavía, por lo cual rápidamente me aleje de ella y me subí a un árbol un poco alejado.

La vi despertarse y mirar a todos lados, como buscando algo. Su mirada se transformo a una de tristeza, para luego decir.

-parece que no fue un sueño-miro hacia abajo y luego comenzó a llorar de nuevo-¿por que me tubo que pasar esto a mi?

La miraba mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas, se acerco al río y miró su reflejo. Fue ese el mejor momento para mi, para aparecer detrás de ella y hablarle.

-que raro que Jakotsu te haya traído aquí, ¿no?

-B-Bankotsu-dijo dándose la vuelta asustada-d-donde esta el-

-cálmate, no te aré nada, ya se lo que pasó-me miro y luego se dio la vuelta, como si yo no estuviera allí.

-¿te lo dijo él, no?

-si...dijo que fue la bestia esa. No te preocupes, el te ayudara a superarlo, ya paso por algo parecido- me miro algo mas interesada-a no, preguntas a el no a mi.

-dele las gracias por todo, pero debo volver a mi casa.

-¿a tu casa? creí que vivías aquí.

-en realidad, soy de otra época, paso por un pozo mágico.

-¿ok?

-hmm, si no me tuviera acercado a ese pozo, nunca lo hubiera conocido-hablaba con ella misma, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia delante. Pero en un momento dijo.

-eto...¿m-me puedes decir en donde estoy?

-prs...¡jajajajjajajaja! ¿como quieres irte si ni sabes donde estas? jajajajajajaja.

-¡n-no me da risa!

-pero a mi si.

-ya callate.

-¿y que si no lo hago?

-rrr...¡aba...-en ese momento paró de hablar, para mirar hacia abajo y luego caer arrodillada. Llevó sus manos a su cara, y volvió a comenzar a llorar.

-oye...

-¡vete!

-no me iré.

-no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ve con tu grupo y dejenme sola.

-¡no lo aré!

-¡que mas quieres! ¡Inuyasha esta vez no vendrá a buscarme! ¡asi que a mi no me necesitan para nada! ¡ya no sirvo ni de sebo!

-¡no me importa la bestia esa!

-¡¿entonces que quieres de mi?!

-¡quiero que me escuches!- en ese momento guardo silencio y me miro esperando respuesta-ahh...a Jakotsu le pasó algo muy parecido a lo que te pasó a ti, ese fue el momento en el que nos hicimos amigos, así que se como tratar un caso como este. Y el al haber pasado por eso te puede ayudar a superarlo. Así que...

-¿asi que...?

-si quieres puedes quedarte un tiempo con nosotros y de paso te ayudaremos a entrenar un poco, y cuando quieras irte, no dependeras de nadie mas que de ti misma-esto lo dije sin mirarla a los ojos, ya que sentía algo caliente en mi cara, por lo cual supuse que estaba sonrojado.

-...si.

-¿eh...?

-si, me quedare aquí. Gracias, Bankotsu-se acerco a mi y entonces, me abrazo. En ese momento sentí que algo estaba creciendo dentro de mi, algo cálido.

¿qué sera esa sensación?

-ooo-

Wiiiii

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, me llevo mucha imaginación que, ni yo se de donde saque.

Actualizare todos los viernes, ¿no es una linda manera de empezar el fin de semana?

Si les gustó, compartan la historia y recomienden. Espero sus comentarios.

Bye bye~~


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome Pov

¿D-Donde estoy?

-¡Kagome!

-¿I-Inuyasha?

-¡Kagome!

-¡Inuyasha!-comencé a correr sin rumbo alguno, solo corriendo hacia la voz de Inuyasha. No se en donde estaba, solo había oscuridad. no había un suelo, no había un cielo, no había nada.

Seguí corriendo, hasta que a lo lejos pude ver un pequeño punto de luz. Corrí cada vez mas rápido hacia el.

-¡Inuya...-no pude terminar lo que iba a decir, porque cuando estaba por hacerlo, una flecha atravesó mi hombro derecho. Mire hacia delante divisando otras tres flechas dirigiéndose a mi, quede inmóvil. No se por que no me moví, pero cuando reaccione, ya era demaciado tarde. Las tres flechas se clavaron en mi cuerpo, una en mi pierna, otra en mi brazo, y otra demasiado cerca de mi corazón.

-¿Kagome?-Inuyasha caminaba buscando algo, y cuando me vio, comenzó a correr a mi-¡Kagome!

-Inu...yasha-tenía muy pocas fuerzas, comenzó a faltarme el aire. Cuando Inuyasha llego, me tomo de los hombros y me abrazó.

-Kagome, dios mio.

-ya n-no hay n-nada que pue-puedas ha-hacer...I-Inuyasha -comenzó a salir sangre de mi boca, el sabor era muy agrio a comparación de otras veces en las que lo había saboreado.

-claro que podemos hacer algo, mira-de su bolsillo sacó la perla de Shikón, casi completa, solo faltaban unos cuantos fragmentos-solo faltan los que tienes tú. Podemos salvarte, tú no tienes morir.

-¿e-estas s-seguro de q-que funcionará?

-claro que si. Solo dámelos.

Dirigí la mano a mi cuello para buscar el pequeño frasco. Cuando lo encontré, observé su contenido, mirando los tres fragmentos de Shikón. Sin dudarlo, se los entregué a Inuyasha, que rompió el frasco, y acercó los fragmentos a la perla. Un destello de luz apareció de repente.

Mi vista aun estaba borrosa, pude distinguir una figura que se encontraba además de la de Inuyasha. Mi vista se adaptó y pude ver perfectamente a Kikio, la cual tenia el vientre ya redondo por culpa del embarazo. La perla comenzó a flotar y a soltar un brillo rosado. Y una voz resonó en toda la oscuridad.

-¿cual es tu deseo?

Me miró, luego miró a Kikio y sonrió. Se alejó de Kikio y se acerco a mi.

-creo que es mas que obvia la respuesta-sonreí, me había elegido a mi. Pero esa ilusión se fue cuando me pegó una cachetada, haciendo que salpicara algo de sangre, que aun corría por mis labios-esto es por intentar matar a mi hijo-su cara cambio a una de odio, y fue entonces cuando sentí algo caliente correr por mis mejillas, estaba llorando-perla de Shikón, deseo que Kikio viva hasta que yo muera, y que cuando eso pase, vallamos juntos al otro mundo.

Una luz brillo, Inuyasha desapareció al igual que Kikio. La oscuridad se transformó en la aldea en donde se encontraban encontraban todos mis amigos, estaban felices y contentos, viendo a un punto exacto. Busqué con mi mirada algo que pudiera llamarme la atención, y entonces mi mirada se centró en un bulto que se encontraba entre los brazos de Kikio. Era su hijo y el de Inuyasha.

-¡amor!-ellos miraron dirección al bosque, de donde venia Inuyasha con unos cuantos tanques llenos de arroz. Los dejó a un lado, para luego dirigirse hacia Kikio, la abrazó y la beso-ya volví.

-lo note-dijo para luego mirar a su hijo-Akito también te extraño-dijo al ver que el niño estiraba sus manitas hacia su padre.

-Pss...-mire dirección a un árbol, y me sorprendí al encontrarme con Shippo-Kagome, ven.

-¿que sucede, Shippo?

-por favor, has que vean la verdad.

-¿la verdad?

-ellos tienes que saber que Akito no es hijo de Inuyasha.

-¿q-que?

-¡Shippo!

-rápido, Kagome, vete antes de que te vean.

-Shi...-fue entonces cuando Sango apareció de entre los arboles, cuando notó mi precencia, solo basto un grito para que todos supieran que yo estaba allí.-¡largo de aquí, Kagome!

Luego de ese grito, todos dejaron de ver al niño y corrieron a mi, Miroku venia con el Hiraikotsu, el cual se lo entregó a Sango.

-¡fuera de aquí!

-¡corre, Kagome!-me gritó Shippo, y entonces reaccioné. Comencé a correr por el bosque, con todo mi grupo de ex amigos pisandome los talones.

-¡viento cortante!-Inuyasha había sacado a colmillo de acero de su funda, para rápidamente usarlo contra mi. No se como lo hice, pero salté tan alto, que me subí a la copa de un árbol, esquivando así el ataque de Inuyasha-con que te enseñaron a luchar.

¿Quien me había enseñado a luchar?

Por un descuido, el vórtice de Miroku, me atrajo haciéndome caer de la copa del árbol. Desde entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Desperté al costado de un río de agua cristalina. Llevé mía manos a mis ojos ya que sentí la presencia de algunas lágrimas que cayeron de ellos, pero estas habían sido limpiadas.

Le hablé al viento, y luego Bankotsu apareció por detrás de mi. Entablamos una charla, mas bien una discusión. Pero me sorprendió mucho lo que dijo.

-¿que tal si te quedas con nosotros?-fue lo que dijo. Yo acepté de inmediato. Y luego de eso me acerque a el y lo abracé.

-gracias, Bankotsu.

-¡oigan! ¡el desayuno esta listo!-gritó Jakotsu justo luego de que hallamos terminado el abrazo.

-¡que bien! ¡tengo hambre!-comenzó a caminar, pero antes de seguir, me miro-¿vienes?

-...si-se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, yo corrí un poco para llegar a su lado, y luego seguir caminando, junto con el.

Bankotsu Pov

Llegamos con mis hermanos, los cuales todos estaban despiertos.

-Bankotsu, ¿se puede saber en donde estab...-todos me miraron, y luego miraron a la chica que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Kagome, sientate a mi lado. De seguro que tienes hambre-dijo Jakotsu, haciéndole una seña a Kagome para que valla a donde el estaba. Mis hermanos siguieron con la mirada a la chica, que a kilómetros se podía notar que sus miradas la ponían nerviosa.

-gracias-él le pasó un trozo de carne de cerdo, que seguramente habrían encontrado Renkotsu y él cuando fueron a cazar.-mm...esta rico, ¿quien lo cocinó?-sonrió, desde que despertó, había estado muy triste.

-yo-dijo Renkotsu, quien al escuchar que le había gustado a la chica, infló el pecho demostrando superioridad.

-oye...-me llamó Mukotsu-¿que hace aquí la chica esa?-susurró.

-la trajo Jakotsu.

-¿y se tiene que quedar?

-eso que lo decida el.

-bueno...al menos puedo aprovecharme un poco.

-¡Mukotsu!-grito Jakotsu-es una pena que pueda oírte desde aquí, ¿no?-lo miro con una expresión que, cualquiera que la mirara, se aterrorizaría de solo tenerla cerca.

-...-guardó silencio.

-bien, es hora de irnos.

Inuyasha Pov

Abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con las ramas de los árboles que formaban algo como un techo. Miré a mi lado, pero no encontre con lo que quería que este a mi lado, Kikio ya se había marchado, y solo pude encontrar mi túnica de rata de fuego en su lugar. Suspiré. Me vestí para luego empezar a caminar rumbo al pequeño campamento que habíamos formado.

Fueron solo unos cuantos minutos los que tarde en llegar. Y cuando lo hice, todos se encontraban despiertos, pero sus rostros demostraban preocupación.

-¿que sucedió?-dije.

-¡Inuyasha!-gritó Sango cuando me vio-¿no la viste a Kagome cuando venias?

-no, ¿por que?

-cuando despertamos la señorita Kagome no estaba en su bolsa de dormir, creímos que se había ido contigo-dijo Miroku.

Shippo y Kirara me miraban fijamente, enfadados. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no había ido a la cascada para sacarme el olor de Kikio. Ellos ya se habían dado cuenta, pero ninguno dijo o demostró nada, en lugar de eso, solo bajaron la mirada.

-tenemos que buscarla-Sango tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar por el bosque, Miroku hizo lo mismo y la siguió. Pero ni Shippo ni Kirara se fueron, en cambio me miraron.

-eres un mal nacido-dijo Shippo-si tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de Kagome, me las pagarás-Kirara gruñó, demostrando así que estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo-no diré nada, pero espero que puedas cargar con el peso tu mismo-se subió a Kirara, y luego se fueron con los otros.

Me quede en mi lugar, sin moverme un solo milímetro. Estaba sorprendido, pero aun así, no me arrepentiría de lo que había escho. Aunque...me dolió lo que dijeron sobre mi.

Lo pasado es pasado, recuerdo que una vez me dijo mi madre cuando pregunte sobre mi padre, al ser todavía un niño. Mucho tiempo pasó desde entonces, pero esa frace nunca se borró de mi mente. Me di la vuelta y comencé a saltar por las ramas de los árboles, alcanzando rápidamente a mi grupo, el cual miraba a todos lados buscando alguna señal de Kagome.

Habremos caminado por mas de dos horas, ya que el sol se encontraba a poco tiempo de estar arriba de nosotros, demostrando que en poco tiempo seria ya medio día.

-debemos parar un poco de tiempo-dijo Sango, quien solo comenzó a caminar un río que se encontraba cerca-traeré algo para comer, vuelvo en un rato-se fue, con Shippo y Kirara detrás de ella. Me subí a un árbol y comencé a pensar en donde podría estar Kagome. Era muy extraño que se hubiera ido sin decir nada. ¿me habrá visto con Kikio? me pregunté, pero descarté esa posibilidad, ya que le habría dicho a Sango, además habría tomado sus cosas y se hubiera ido a su época.

¿y si alguien se la llevó? Eso pudo haber pasado, si. Se levantó al amanecer para tomar algo, un demonio la vió y la raptó. Claro, como no lo pensé antes. Pudo haber sido un demonio, o...

Alguno de los 7 guerreros, ¿y si el tal Mukotsu había vuelto a raptarla? O Renkotsu, o el líder de ellos. Se me erizaron los vellos de solo pensarlo.

En poco tiempo regresó Sango con unos diez pescados frescos. Con ayuda de Miroku prendieron una fogata para comenzar a cocinarlos.

-que raro que haya desaparecido solo porque sí-dijo Sango viendo el fuego.

-tal vez solo fue a su época a buscar algo-dijo Miroku.

-¿sin decir nada?¿y sin llevarse su mochila?

-no te preocupes, Sango, la encontraremos en poco tiempo.

-ya están listos los pescados-dijo Shippo, para luego tomar uno y comenzar a comer. Todos los imitaron, despejaron un poco su mente por lo que parece, ya que comenzaron a hablar de otra cosa.

-¿tu no quieres Inuyasha?

-no gracias, estoy bien así.

-bien, creo que ya es momento de seguir buscando.

Todos se pararon y comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegamos a un camino, cerca de una aldea. Esta otra se encontraba pacífica, las mujeres recolectaban alimentos, los niños jugaban y los hombres solo hablaban entre si.

-una pregunta-dijo Miroku-¿no habrán visto a una chica de pelo negro azulado con vestimentas extrañas pasar por aquí?

-no, lo lamento-dijo una de ellas. Le preguntamos a muchas personas si la habían visto, pero nadie la vio.

Nos fuimos de la aldea y seguimos caminando, hasta que entonces, sentí su aroma.

-está cerca-dije-¡vamos!

Comencé a correr, con los demás siguiéndome. Shippo se encontraba sobre Kirara, quien en lugar de correr, comenzó a volar. Llegamos a un prado, lleno de flores de todo tipo, y de muchos colores.

Kagome, estaba frente a mis ojos, con el grupo de guerreros, caminando en dirección a la nuestra. Cuando Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara llegaron, quedaron petrificados al verla con ellos.

-¡suéltenla!-gritó Sango, ellos nos miraron y solo pararon de caminar. Kagome estaba con la mirada baja, y todos los guerreros nos miraron pero dos de ellos tenían miradas muy diferentes a la de los otros.

Bankotsu, el líder, me miraba con vergüenza. Y Jakotsu, con odio.

-¿soltarla?-dijo Renkotsu-¿quien dijo que la secuestramos?

-ya me harté. ¡Hiraikotsu!-grito Sango lanzando su arma, Miroku solo comenzó a desatar la tela que cubría su vórtice, esperando para atacar.

Esquibaron el ataque, Bankotsu tomó a Kagome de la cintura y salto. ¿quien se creía que era para sostenerla así? Solo yo podía hacerlo. Cuando el Hiraikotsu estaba por volver, Bankotsu tomó su alabarda y lo golpeó, haciendo que callera y se clavara en el suelo.

Jakotsu comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, Miroku quizo usar su vórtice, pero...

-ni se te ocurra, monje-dijo el que manipulaba los venenos. Saqué a Colmillo de Acero de su funda, preparando me para atacar.

-¡viento co...-no pude terminar, ya que Jakotsu había sacado su espada y la enroscó en la mía, igual como si fuera una serpiente, sacándola de mis manos. La tiró lejos y quedó clavada en el suelo, al igual que el Hiraikotsu.

Luego caminó hacia mi, se paró delante mio y sonrió, pero su sonrisa era tétrica.

-¿puedes darme la mochila de Kagome?-dijo con los ojos cerrados, la mochila la tenia en mi espalda-ahora-su rostro cambió a uno de completo odio.

-no tengo porque darte nada.

-¡Kagome! ¡corre!-gritó Sango, pero ella no se movió ni un milímetro-¿Kagome?

-¿es necesario que ella te la pida para que se la des? ¡olle, Kagome!-gritó, ella lo miró, y se alejó de Bankotsu, pero el de igual manera la acompaño, para acegurarce de que nada le pasara.

Caminó hacia nosotros, nos quedamos mirando como se acercaba.

-mi mochila, por favor-estiró su mano cuando estuvo por fin frente a mi, me quedé inmovil-¡Inuyasha, dame mi mochila!

Se la di, ella la tomó y comenzó a caminar al grupo de los guerreros, con Bankotsu y Jakotsu a ambos lados de ella. Jakotsu antes de darse la vuelta, me dijo.

-eres un hijo de perra.

Cuando Kagome paso por al lado de Sango, se le quedó mirando.

-lo siento, Sango-luego miro a Shippo, abrió sus brazos y él corrió hacia ella, Shippo estaba llorando-lo siento mucho, Shippo.

Dejó de abrazarlo y me miró.

-adiós, Inuyasha, ojala seas feliz-siguió con su camino, y llegó con el grupo, que al verla, sólo se dieron la vuelta, y comenzaron a caminar.

-Kagome... ¡eres una traidora!-gritó Sango con lágrimas de odio en los ojos, Kagome nos había traicionado, y nos dejó por los 7 guerreros.

Pude notar como ella paró sus pasos de repente, nos miro, y luego a mi. Pero cuando me vio a mi, note como lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos marrones. Jakotsu la abrazó, ella le sonrió y siguieron con su camino.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que quiso decir con "ojala seas feliz". Era mas que probable, que ella me hubiera visto con Kikio anoche. Y seguramente sabría que...estaba por ser padre.

Shippo me miró a mi, y su mirada estaba llena de odio, el ya sabia que esto había pasado por mi culpa, Kirara también me miraba, y comenzó a gruñir.

-lo siento...-fue lo que salió de mis labios, con un pequeño susurro, Shippo y Kirara me escucharor.

-un lo siento nunca será suficiente.

Fueron a consolar a Sango que estaba arrodillada llorando en el suelo. Miroku tenia la mirada perdida, y yo.

Yo solo podía arrepentirme de dejar ir una de las cosas mas preciadas para mi. Pero pensé, ¿por qué debería dejarla ir? no, no,no,y no. Ella me pertenece, si no fuera por mí, ella seguramente ya habría muerto.

Lo menos que ella podía hacer...era ser mía.

-no te dejare ir...-dije con la mirada baja, en un susurro que se lo llevó el viento-...tu vida me pertenece, Kagome...

Continuara...

-oOo-

Buenas, ¿ cómo andan?

Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy. Les voy informando a los lectores que pronto publicare una historia para un concurso de Fics de Inuyasha... Les pido que me sigan de quien le gustaría que lo escriba: ya sea de Bank x Kag-Inu x Kag- Sess x Kag- Sess x Rin- Kog x Kag- Miro x Sang- Miro x Kag- O algún trio amoroso o algo por el estilo, mientras mas alocada la pareja mejor.

Les pido que me digan de que pareja les gustará mas.

Solo eso, nos vemos en la próxima. Adiós ~~


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome Pov

Las lágrimas volvieron a comenzar a caer de mis ojos, Jakotsu intentaba consolarme, pero sus intentos eran en vano.

No puedo dejarlos ir tan fácilmente, ellos son mis amigos, quienes me aceptaron como soy. Pero...esta vez ya no es lo mismo. Muchas veces Inuyasha me ha dejado por Kikyo, pero esta vez es inaceptable; una cosa habría sido que nunca me haya dicho que me amaba, pero lo hizo, solo estuvo jugando conmigo. Siempre lo hizo.

-Vamos, Kagome, no puedes llorar por una bestia como él- Seguía intentando Jakotsu- Lo que menos merece ese perrucho es que esas amargas lágrimas caigan de tus ojos.

-No es tan fácil…

-Entonces piensa en esto, ahora estamos contigo- miró a sus hermanos, quienes apartaron la mirada- o al menos yo estoy contigo.

-*Sniff* Lo intentare.

-¡Así se habla!

Seguimos caminando por el denso bosque, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, pero nuestra caminata no cesaba. Fue entonces cuando comenzamos a acercarnos a un área algo conocida para mí.

-Bien- Dijo Bankotsu- Por ahora dormiremos aquí, mañana al amanecer partiremos.

-Kagome, ¿por qué no te remojas un poco? Cuando veníamos vi unas aguas termales. Además, si sigues así te saldrán arrugas.

-Jaja, está bien- Esa risa a kilómetros de distancia se notaba que era forzada, pero Jakotsu no dijo nada.

Comencé a alejarme de ellos, comenzando otra vez a caminar. Eso era lo que necesitaba, soledad. Miraba al cielo, intentando buscar algo que pudiera sacarme una sonrisa, pero nada. Tal vez algún animal, o simplemente una pequeña brisa, que apaciguara el dolor que crecía cada vez más en mi pecho.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? Algún día, tendré que enfrentarlos, enfrentar mi destino. Todavía, tengo un trabajo que hacer en esta época, recolectar los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon. Aunque...ahora sería más difícil de lo que había planeado.

Llegué a las termas, las cuales solo eran alumbradas por la luz de la luna menguante. El vapor se elevaba por el frío aire, que de alguna forma, era algo tranquilizador para mí. Sin tener otra opción, simplemente comencé a desvestirme, dejando mi piel expuesta a la fría noche y a los rayos de la luna. Cuando el frío se hizo presente, lo más rápido posible inunde mi cuerpo en esas aguas, que se encontraban a una agradable temperatura.

-Y ahora… ¿qué haré?- Apoyé mi espalda en una roca de gran tamaño, una de las tantas que cubrían las aguas que ahora se encontraban algo más calientes.-Podría volver a mi época, o ir a alguna aldea. También podría volver con la anciana Kaede… No, esa no es una opción, me encontraría con él demasiado seguido. ¿Cómo podré verlos a los ojos luego de esto? Aunque pasen los años, ellos no me perdonaran.

-¿Y por qué debería perdonarte ellos a ti?- Mi primer instinto fue taparme con los brazos mis pechos, y flexionar mis rodillas, quedada echa un pequeño ovillo- Tampoco es para tanto, ni que fuera un violador.

-¿Bankotsu?- Reconocí su voz, pero, ¿él que hacía aquí?

-¿Quién más?

-¿Q-Qué quieres?

-Literalmente, Jakotsu me mandó a patadas para que te trajera tu mochila o lo que se suponga que sea esto- En sus manos traía mi mochila, pero su mirada estaba centrada en algún otro punto del bosque. No sé por qué, pero algo de él me inspiraba confianza, pero tampoco era tan fuerte como para mostrarle mi cuerpo.

-D-Déjala allí.

-Bien, aunque un gracias no estaría mal de vez en cuando.

-Gracias. Ahora, adiós.

-Desagradecida- Dio la vuelta, y volvió por donde supuestamente había llegado. Pero que esto pasara también ha sido mi culpa, ni cuenta me había dado de que no llevaba mi mochila.

Ya nada se podía hacer. Termine de refrescarme y salí del agua, para que el frío aire chocara contra mi cuerpo. Mis manos buscaron mi mochila, y saqué una toalla lo suficiente grande como para poder secarme; mejor prevenir que curar, decía mi madre.

Al terminar de secarme, busque la ropa que me pondría, aunque tampoco es que tenga muchas opciones. Saqué la única prenda de repuesto que tenía, la cual consistía en unos shorts cortos, una remera manga corta, con un pequeño gato chibi comiendo una galleta (?) y unas convers negras. Me vestí, y fui de vuelta a donde se encontraba el grupo de los 7 guerreros.

Charlaban entre ellos, ninguno había notado mi presencia, o eso creí. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Bankotsu, que me miraba, pero, al notar que yo también lo hacía, rápidamente la apartó y fingió que nada había sucedido.

-Kagome, ven. Estamos contando historias de terror.- Jakotsu me tomó del brazo e hizo que me sentara en el suelo. Las horas pasaron volando, hasta que, por lo que creía, debía ser medianoche.

-Bien, todos a dormir, no quiero retrasos mañana.

-P-Pero…- exclamó Jakotsu.

-Pero nada.

Todos se fueron a dormir, pero yo solo me quede allí, alejada de ellos. Mis pies se movieron solos y se dirigieron a una pequeña montañita. Me senté y miré al cielo, lanzando al aire la misma pregunta que me rondaba por la cabeza desde hace dos días.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha Pov

-Maldita sea…

-¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto?

-Todo debe tener una explicación, Sango.

-¿Una explicación? ¡Cómo quieres que esto se solucione, Miroku! ¡Ella nos traicionó!

-Pero Sango, solo piensa un poco- Miroku intento tocarla, pero ella golpeó su mano con brusquedad.

-¡No me toques! ¡¿De qué lado estás, monje?!

-¡Ya cállense!- Grité. Me miraron, y Sango bajó la mirada.

Me alejé de ellos, dejándolos solos frente a la fogata. Solo caminé, sin rumbo alguno, no importa a donde mirara, siempre su figura estaba frente a mí, su sonrisa, sus ojos marrones, pero que aun así conservaba ese brillo característico de ella. Todo me recordaba a ella.

" _-Mira, Inuyasha, es una hermosa noche, ¿no?"_

Su voz resonó en mi cabeza, ese día nunca lo olvidaría.

 _Flash Back_

 _-¡Inuyasha!- Kagome corría hacia mí, moviendo su mano, con esa sonrisa que me segaba de tan solo mirarla._

 _-Kagome, ¿lista?_

 _-Siempre que esté contigo estaré lista._

 _-Vámonos entonces._

 _Comenzamos a caminar, alejándonos de la aldea a la que habíamos parado para que ella descansara por la noche. Sango había ido a su aldea, ya que el Hiraikotsu se encontraba en malas condiciones, según ella. Y como siempre sucedía, el monje la acompañó._

 _Esta vez estábamos buscando a Koga, por petición de Kagome, ¿para qué quería su ayuda, teniéndome a mí? No lo sé, y nunca lo sabré._

 _-¿Puedes recordarme por qué buscamos al lobo rabioso?_

 _-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?_

 _-Las que sean necesarias._

 _-Ahh...Ya que estamos con algo de tiempo libre, le llevaré algunos bocadillos de mi época a él y a sus compañeros._

 _-¿Por qué simplemente no me los das a mí y nos ahorramos el trabajo de buscarlo?_

 _-Porque yo no soy como tú._

 _-¿Cómo yo?_

 _-Sí, a mí me enseñaron a compartir._

 _-Pues no se nota._

 _-Inuyasha…- paró en seco, y yo sabía lo que eso significaba.-¡ABAJO!_

 _Mi cara se estampó contra la tierra, y escuché como ella se alejaba. El día pasó lo más "normal" posible. Nos encontramos con el perro rabioso, no faltó nuestra típica disputa, otra vez Kagome dijo las palabras mágicas, haciendo que me estampara otra vez contra el suelo, mientras escuchaba al lobo reír. La noche llegó, y esta vez dormimos en un pequeño prado. Ella como siempre que estábamos solos, preparó la cena, para ella y para mí, hablamos un rato, y luego, solo se alejó de mí y se tiró en el suelo, viendo las estrellas._

 _Me acerqué a ella, y me tiré a su lado._

 _-Mira, Inuyasha, ¿no es una hermosa noche?_

 _-Sí, aunque…- me posicioné sobre ella y me acerqué a su rostro.-No es tan bella como tú._

 _-I-Inuyasha…_

 _-¿Sabes algo, Kagome? Lo he estado pensando y quería preguntarte algo._

 _-¿S-Sí?_

 _-¿Te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida, a mi lado?_

 _-¿Q-Qué dices?_

 _-Me explicaré mejor. Cuando todo este tema de Naraku termine, y ya haya paz, ¿Serías mi mujer?_

 _-I-Inuyasha...yo...Sí._

 _No lo soporté más, y la bese. Ese fue un beso que Kikyo nunca podría igualar._

 _Unos días después, Cuando Kagome había tenido que volver a su época, Me enteré de una noticia me causó una gran felicidad._

 _-Inuyasha._

 _-¿Kikyo? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Vengo a darte una noticia._

 _-¿?_

 _-Aquí- apoyó mi mano en su vientre-está nuestro hijo._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Miré al cielo estrellado y dije.

-No importa lo que pase, aún me perteneces.

.

¿? Pov

Saltamos frente a esa sacerdotisa, recibiendo una mirada apagada. Mi "hermana" y yo nos miramos, y asentimos.

-Creo que ya sabes para qué estamos aquí.

-¿Qué quiere esta vez?

-Reclamar lo que es suyo- dijo mi hermana.

-Reclamar a su mujer.

Continuará…

-oOo-

WAAAAAA! ¡GOMEN! Lo siento mucho de verdad.

Esta vez lo único que puedo decirles es la verdad, pe han estado matando en la Secundaria y además me olvide no solo la contraseña de mi cuenta, sino también la de mis redes sociales y hasta la de mi correo.

Me hago cargo de todo, y por cierto.

Este mensaje va para Andrea y para Yesi: Si lo sé, las dejé abandonadas, lo siento. Pero, les propongo un trato. Para disculparme, en los comentarios, ambas pongas su pareja favorita y su época prefería, y los mas rápido posible, les escribiré un One Shot a cada una. ¿Ok?

Espero que con esto ambas me perdonen.

La semana que viene tendrán el nuevo cap seguro, Adiós!


	4. Capítulo 4

Kagome PoV

-¡Vamos! Despierten, maldita sea- Gritaba Bankotsu, mis ojos se abrieron perezosamente, pero ningún resplandor o rayo de luz se poso en mi rostro. Miré al horizonte y el sol todavía no había comenzado a salir.

-¿Por qué nos despiertas tan temprano?- Pregunté.

-¿ Tienes algún problema, niña mimada?

-¿A quién le dices niña mimada?- El sueño desapareció de mí como si se hubiese evaporado.

-Mm...No se…¿Ves a otra niña por aquí?

-Eres un…

-Oh vamos, Kag-Jakotsu me abrazo por detrás y apareció con una sonrisa a mi lado.- Aquí nos despertamos más temprano, tenemos cosas que hacer. Además, tú también tienes cosas que hacer.

-¿Yo?

-Sip. Así que recoge tus cosas, porque ya nos vamos- Miró a los demás guerreros, y al ver que ninguno había despertado, paró en seco- O al menos nos iremos en algún momento.

Se acercó a sus hermanos, y comenzó a patear a uno de ellos. A Mukotsu, para ser exacta. En lo que ellos se despertaban, me paré y colgué mi mochila por detrás de mis hombros, y me acerque a un manzano que estaba algo alejado de nosotros.

Las manzanas rojas colgaban de las ramas, y tomé una. Mis dientes se incrustaron en ella, y el dulce sabor lleno mi boca. Guardé algunas en mi mochila, por si me llegaba a entrar algo de hambre en el camino.

-¡Kagome! ¡Nos vamos!- Me gritó Jakotsu, quien era el único que me esperó, mientras que los demás ya habían comenzado a caminar a un rumbo que yo desconocía. Corrí hasta donde él estaba, y comenzamos a caminar, alcanzando rápidamente a los demás.

-¿Quieres una?- Le ofrecí una manzana.

-No, gracias.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, bueno...Ohh, solo dámela- Me la sacó de las manos, y se la llevó a la boca.

En lo que seguíamos caminando, me puse a ver el cielo. Las estrellas todavía resplandecían, aún con el sol comenzando a asomar por el horizonte. Los colores se mezclaban, formando algo parecido a una danza, que era realmente hermosa.

-Hermoso, ¿No?

-Si…

-Pues acostúmbrate, porque lo verás todos los días.

-Pues entonces será una bella costumbre.

Caminábamos en silencio, pero no era incómodo. Al parecer, ellos estaban acostumbrados a tanto silencio, aunque yo no. Pero, en estos momentos, el silencio era una de mis mejores compañías.

Llegamos a un prado, que estaba descubierto, dejando que los pocos rayos del sol comenzaran a asomar por entre los árboles.

-Bien, aquí nos separamos. Nos vemos dentro de 2 meses- Bankotsu paró, dando esas indicaciones. Los demás guerreros tomaron caminos diferentes, y se alejaron unos de otros.

-¿Se separan?- Pregunté.

-Sí. No podemos estar juntos por siempre- Respondió Jakotsu

-Tu…¿También te irás?

-No estarás pensando que te quedaras sola, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Bankotsu, parándose detrás de mí, cruzándose de brazos- No sobrevivirías ni 5 minutos.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?

-No lo sé. Tal vez porque apenas ayer te fuiste a remojar y dejaste todos tus sustentos fuera de tu alcance.

-E-Eso es diferente…- Me sonrojé al recordar el pequeño incidente que había ocurrido.

-No me parece para nada diferente.

-Bueno, bueno…-Jakotsu se interpuso entre nuestra pelea- ¿Qué tal si dejan de pelear y comenzamos a entrenar?

-¿Entrenar?

-¿No recuerdas el trato?- Dijo Bankotsu- Aprenderás a mantenerte sin ayuda de nadie, así podrás irte y caminar por estos bosques sin necesitar que alguien te defienda si llega a aparecer algún demonio o algún enemigo. Y cuando ya no nos necesites, te irás y dejará de molestarnos.

La última frase que dijo, fue como una puñalada en el pecho.

-Yo nunca pedí su ayuda.

-Pues la necesitabas. Con razón aquella bestia te reemplazó por un cadáver.

-...- Bajé mi mirada, intentando retener las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomar por mis ojos.

-Kag, no le hagas caso, es un inútil- Jakotsu intentó animarme, cosa que no consiguió.

-No...Tiene razón- Levanté la mirada, y sonreí, aún con las lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos- Soy una inútil.

Comencé a correr, como aquella noche en la que Inuyasha me engañó. A diferencia de aquella vez, ahora ignoraba los gritos de Jakotsu. ¿Por qué siempre me pasaban las cosas malas a mí?

Bankotsu PoV

¿Por qué lo hice? No lo sé.

Aquella sacerdotisa comenzó a correr sin rumbo alguno. Jakotsu le gritaba, intentando que parara.

-¡Kagome!- Gritó por última vez, hasta que ella desapareció de nuestra vista- Ya estarás contento, ¿Verdad?

-Si, en realidad. Nos sacamos un peso de encima.

-¿Un peso de encima? ¡Que rayos te pasa! Tú nunca fuiste así.

\- Pues es momento de cambiar- ¿Por qué digo esto?

-Sabes por lo que ella ha pasado. Yo pase por eso, ¿Por qué eres así con ella?

-No tengo que responderte nada.

-Ni tu sabes por qué lo hiciste, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que lo sé.

-Escucho, entonces.

-...

-Ahh. Debes entender que no eres el único que importa, Bank.

Me miró y se dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar por la ruta que la sacerdotisa había tomado. Me quedé parado en el mismo lugar. ¿Por qué lo hice?

No lo sé. Solo...pasó.

Miré el cielo, cubierto de chispas, llamadas estrellas. Formas podía notar en cada una de las que veía, todas estaban juntas, de a grupos.

Pero, dos se encontraban alejadas de las demás, pero estas no estaban juntas. Una en una punta, y la otra en la contraria.

Una de ellas parecía la más delicada que podía haber, con un destello que te atrapaba, que te hacía observar durante horas. Y la otra, todo lo contrario; estaba a punto de apagarse, tenía algo que la hacía alejarse de las demás.

El brillo de la primera, me hizo recordar la primera vez que vi aquellos ojos marrones, profundos, que parecían débiles a simple vista, pero que ocultaban un gran poder; que, más de una vez, nos mandó a mí y a mis hermanos lejos de ellos.

-Tal vez arco y flecha…-Pensé, era más que obvio que tenía buena puntería, pero no serviría, era un arma que se usaba a las lejanías.- Una alabarda sería demasiado peso para ella; una katana no estaría mal, aunque unas cuchillas también servirían en caso de emergencia.

Volví a mirar el cielo, y esta vez miré a la segunda estrella. Esta estaba un poco más apagada, estaba igual de distante a las otras al igual que la primera, esa me pareció muy familiar, y me recordó a mí mismo.

Era frío hasta con las personas más amables que había conocido en toda mi vida, al igual que lo había sido con aquella sacerdotisa de ojos marrones.

¿Por qué era así con las personas que, aun después de haberlas tratado de la peor forma posible, me trataban como la mejor persona del mundo, como su igual?

PoV Normal

Kagome seguía corriendo por el bosque que recién comenzaba a iluminarse debido a los rayos del sol, pero, en un momento, paró en seco.

¿Quién era él para decirle que no valía la pena? ¿Quién dijo que ella no podría mantenerse sola, vivir sin nadie, defenderse a sí misma? Si no podía defenderse a sí misma, siempre debería vivir de los demás. Solo sería lo que le dijo Bankotsu, solo un estorbo.

Reflexiona, si entrenaba con todas sus fuerzas, podría demostrarle, no solo a Inuyasha, si no a Bankotsu también que no necesitaría su ayuda nunca más. Pero, ¿por qué ella tenía de repente aquel interés por demostrarle a Bankotsu que no lo necesitaba?

-Yo no lo necesito, no necesito de su compasión. Bankotsu es solo un idiota más, al igual que Inuyasha. Les demostrare a ambos que no los necesito, dejaré que Inuyasha forme su vida, su propia familia, aunque me duela como nunca jamás me ha dolido una traición. Hare que Bankotsu se dé cuenta de que el algún día me necesitara más a mí que yo a él.

Apretó con fuerza su mano, formando un puño, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban de la furia y las ganas de luchar.

Dio media vuelta, y volvió por donde vino. En el camino se encontró con Jakotsu, que al verla corrió hacia ella.

-¡Dios, Kagome! ¿Estás bien? Te estoy buscando hace media hora, o más todavía.

-¿Tanto tiempo me fui? -Dijo irónica.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido?

-Me decidí. Les demostrare a esos inútiles que no los necesito para poder vivir. Algún día, Inuyasha verá lo que se perdió al dejarme por un cadáver, y le demostrare a Bankotsu que se equivoca con lo que dice, le demostrare, sobre todo a él, que no soy una basura.

Jakotsu quedo en shock, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, aún más grande que la de Kagome.

-Hasta que razonas un poco, pero…-Aquella sonrisa de felicidad pasó a ser una traviesa- ¿Qué pasó que de repente sientes tanto interés por mi Bank?

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Kagome.

-¡Y-yo no demuestro interés por el! -Chilló.

-Cálmate, mujer, que era solo una broma, jajaja.

-...

-Entonces, ve a entrenar, y demuéstrales que vales la pena, al perro rabioso, y al idiota de mi hermano.

-¡Sí!

Volvieron al lugar en el que habían parado ellos tres, y al llegar se encontraron con Bankotsu dejando algunos troncos en el suelo. El amanecer ya había terminado, dejando en su lugar un día soleado y algo caluroso.

-Vaya, vaya -Dijo- ¿Dejaste de llorar?

-Sí, así que déjate de idioteces y dime lo que tengo que hacer, "maestro"- Dijo.

-Así que te haces la graciosa, ¿He? -Respondió Bankotsu- Pues entonces, comencemos, "alumna"

Jakotsu sonrió y se alejó de ellos para buscar algún animal que sirviera de almuerzo. Mientras tanto, Bankotsu tomó uno de los troncos que había dejado en el suelo, y se lo pasó a Kagome, que no entendió lo que quería decir.

-Intenta romperlo, solo usando tus mano.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Cómo quieres que haga algo como eso?

-Así -Tomó otro tronco, y casi sin utilizar fuerza, rompió el grueso y duro tronco a la mitad.

-¿C-como rayos-?

-Cuando puedas romperlo, habrás llegado a la primera parte de tu entrenamiento.

-Y…¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Hm…-Sonrió- Sigue mi ritmo- Dijo comenzando a correr.

Era un trote a paso lento, el cual Kagome siguió con facilidad, a medida que más tiempo pasaban, mas acelera el paso. Para Bankotsu esto no era ni una milésima parte de la velocidad que podía llegar a tener, pero para Kagome, era uno de los entrenamiento más duros que había llegado a hacer en toda su vida.

-P-para -Dijo Kagome ya cansada de tanto correr, habían corrido sin parar por las de lo que creía ella una hora, y su piernas no daban más- Solo un...pequeño...descanso- Cayó rendida en el suelo.

-¿No dijiste que querías hacerte fuerte?- Bankotsu se paró frente a ella con una mirada dura.-¿No dijiste que no quieres depender de nadie?

-S-sí pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso todo fue una farsa, y solo eres una debilucha?

-N-no…

-No te escucho.

-No soy una debilucha.

-¿Que dices? - Posó su mano en su odio fingiendo que no había escuchado.

-¡No soy una debilucha! ¡No dependo de nadie para poder sobrevivir!

-¿Necesitas ayuda de un hijo de perra como esa bestia repugnante?

-¡NO!

-¡Entonces, ponte de pie! ¡Demuéstrales a esos idiotas que no los necesitas! -Le entregó su mano, para ayudarla a levantarse, y ella la aceptó con una sonrisa de confianza.

-¿Seguimos?-Dijo.

-Obviamente.

Antes de comenzar a trotar, Kagome tomó del brazo a bankotsu.

-Bank…

-¿?

-Gracias…

-No tienes que darlas -Sonrió, se puso detrás de ella, y le dio un pequeño empujón, para luego comenzar a correr, esta vez un poco más despacio, para que ella se acostumbrara.

PoV ¿?

¿Dónde rayos estaban esas dos idiotas? Tan solo les dije que trajeran a la sacerdotisa. ¿Tanto trabajo era?

Este santuario ya me estaba hartando, ese maldito refugio que teníamos que plantar por fuera para que nuestro escondite no saliera a la luz, para que ese grupo de idiotas no nos encontraran. Se estaba deshaciendo, pronto tendríamos que volver a cambiar de sitio.

De las puerta se oyó un golpe.

-Pasa.

-Le hemos traído lo que nos ordenó -Dijo Kagura entrando por la puerta, seguida de Kana, y luego de aquella sacerdotisa que me ponía los pelos de punta.

-Pueden irse - Dije.

Salieron por la puerta, la cual luego fue cerrada de la forma más silenciosa posible.

-Que quieres esta vez, Naraku…

-Ohh, vamos, Kikyo -Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella, quien solo se quedó inmóvil.-Ya sabes para que estas aquí.

-Ya me arte de tu juego, solo te ayudo para poder vengarme de él, no porque te ame.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me dejas hacer esto?

La tome de la cadera con una mano, y con la otra la agarre de su nuca y la acerque a mi rostro. Nuestros labios se encontraron, y el beso duró un tiempo, cuando nos separamos, me miró, y volvió a besarme, esta vez me dejo paso para que mi lengua se encontrara con la suya.

Entre nuestras lenguas se desató una batalla para saber quién poseía el control, el calor comenzaba a subir, mis manos pasaron de su nuca a su cuello, y de su cuello fueron bajando hasta toparse con sus pecho, los cuales ya estaban algo necesitados.

Desate el nudo de aquella vestimenta, la cual quedó algo floja, y pude extraer aquellas telas que me impedían seguir el paso hacia sus pechos. Cayó al suelo, y sus senos quedaron expuestos. Sus pezones ya estaban duros, y mis manos no pudieron evitar tocarlos.

Los apreté, y ella soltó un gemido, mi boca se alejó de la de ella, y atrape uno de ellos con mi boca, comenzando a lamerlo y a morderlo.

-P-para…

-¿Por qué? No voy a dejar pasar que estés más sensible que de costumbre. -Volví a morderlo.

-Ahh…

Mi mirada pasó a su vientre, que estaba algo abultado.

-Así que subiste algo de peso…¿No?

Cuando pasé mi mano por él para dirigirse a su entrepierna, sentí una sensación extraña.

-Que rayos…

-¡No lo toques!

Me alejó bruscamente de ella, levanto su vestimenta y se vistió por completo.

-Que rayos era eso.

-Eso no te interesa.

-Dímelo.

-No tengo que decirte nada.

Me enoje, mis fuertes pasos golpeaban el suelo a medida que me acercaba a ella, cuando la alcance, justo antes de que saliera, la tome del cuello.

-¡Dímelo!

El miedo se apoderó de ella, y susurro…

-E-estoy en-embarazada.

NO, no, no, no, no. No era posible. Ella era solo un cadáver, era imposible que estuviera embarazada.

-Imposible…-Mi mano se alejó de su cuello, y la miré pidiendo explicaciones. -Esto no era parte del trato.

-El trato era conseguir alejar a la sacerdotisa del grupo, ambos salimos ganando. Ellos se quedaron sin su recolector de fragmentos, y yo me quede con Inuyasha.

-De quien es.

-No lo sé.

-¡¿Como que no lo sabes?!

-Vaya, Naraku, nunca te había visto así.

-Te quedarás aquí hasta que sepa de quién es.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-No soy idiota, sé que también estuviste con el Hanyou.

-El cree que es de él, lo cual me facilitó el trabajo.

-¿Y lo es?

-Es posible.

-Reza porque sea así, porque si no, ese híbrido no nacerá.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron rápidamente, al darse cuenta de que si ese niño era mío, no nacería. No podía correr riesgos, era lo último que necesitaba, si ese niño nace, tendría mi aura, y cualquier sacerdotisa lo notaría. Y nuestro plan para obtener la perla de Shikon se iría a la basura.

Más vale que ese niño no sea mío…

PoV Normal

El plan de estos dos se veía con pequeños problemas. Pero en otro lugar, recién había terminado de entrenar Bankotsu y Kagome, aunque ella estaba obviamente más cansada que el primero.

-Me duelen todos los músculos.

-Cálmate, lo hiciste bien, Kag. -Jakotsu se sentó al lado de la sacerdotisa, y le ofreció algunas manzanas que había sacado de su bolso.

-Debo de admitir que no lo haces mal, aprendes rápido. Pero debes entender que aún nos queda mucho por delante. -Dijo Bankotsu, con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo.

-Por ahora solo quiero comer, me muero de hambre.

-Aunque mañana será más difícil. -Jakotsu miro a Kagome.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mañana entrenaras agilidad-Dijo Bankotsu.

-Y en agilidad te entrenare yo-Jakotsu se puso de pie, y apuntó con su dedo a Kagome.-Así que más te vale descansar, porque no tendré piedad.

-Creo que serán unas semanas muy largas...jajaja-Kagome y Jakotsu rieron, y Bankotsu solo los miraba, ella se dirigió a él.-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, ríe con nosotros.

-No tengo porque hacerlo.

-Si lo haces te daré patatas fritas.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando, ya que ninguno le había entendido. Kagome sacó de su bolso una bolsa más pequeña que tenía patatas fritas de su época, las abrió y le ofreció a los hermanos.

-Prueben.

-Mmm...Dudo sobre eso-Dijo Bankotsu.

-Si tú me lo ofreces, con gusto.-Jakotsu tomó una patata y se la llevó a la boca, y cuando la comió., su rostro se transformó en el de un niño.-¡Quiero más!

-Jajajajaja…-Rieron Kagome y Bankotsu, era una expresión realmente tierna.

-Déjame probar-Dijo el líder, quien al ver la reacción de su hermano quiso probar, y tuvo exactamente la misma reacción que su hermano.

Pasaron un rato comiendo las patatas y otras cosas que Kagome tenía de su época, hasta que no quedaron más.

-Si tienen tantas de estas cosas en tu época, llevamos algún día-Dijo Jakotsu contento, con la boca algo sucia debido a la barra de chocolate que había comido hace unos minutos.

-Jaja, lo intentare.

Cayó por fin la noche, y todos durmieron para esperar el día de mañana, para un nuevo entrenamiento.

Aunque ninguno de ellos sabía lo que estaba por venir…

-o-

Esta vez no tengo comentarios, juro que lo lamento, pero esta vez estoy de vacaciones, así que jugo que actualizar todos los lunes, o lo intentare, ya tengo algunos capítulos hechos así que no se preocupen, y lo lamento mucho.

Hasta el lunes que viene!


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Normal

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la época antigua, el sol comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte, aunque…

-¡Ahh! -Kagome cayó al suelo por décima vez.

-Vamos, Kagome, eres mejor que eso -Jakotsu la ayudó a levantarse.

Habían comenzado a entrenar desde mucho antes de que comenzara el amanecer, aún todavía siendo de noche todavía. Esta vez, el "maestro" de Kagome era Jakotsu, quien lo primero que hizo fue despertarla con un baldazo de agua. Habían comenzado a entrenar de la forma más simple posible, con un trote al igual que el día anterior. Pero luego, comenzó lo difícil. Jakotsu había clavado unas estacas en el suelo, y le ordenó a Kagome que caminara por encima de ellas, sin caerse; fue complicado, ya que una de las cosas que ella menos poseía era equilibrio, pero luego de un tiempo, empeoró.

Jakotsu tomo unas semillas de un tamaño decente, que uso para lanzárselas a Kagome. Pero...más de una vez ella terminó cayendo por la falta de equilibrio y los bruscos movimientos.

-Soy un asco en esto -Kagome se sacudió la ropa, ya que se encontraba algo sucia luego de tantas caídas.

-No lo eres, Kag, solo necesitas algo más de entrenamiento -Jakotsu frotó su espalda, en forma de apoyo.

-Pero si sigo así tardare años en mejorar, y no quiero tardar tanto.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta estar con nosotros?

-No es eso, es que no quiero causarles molestias, ya han hecho suficiente con ayudarme aquella noche -De un momento a otro, su mirada se volvió melancólica.

-No te pongas triste. Ven, mejor hagamos algo más fácil.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a un pequeño claro en el bosque, el sol

Se escabulle entre las pocas nubes que había en el cielo.

-¿Para qué vinimos aquí?

-Comenzaremos con algo más básico. Velocidad.

-No entiendo.

-Simple. Tú corre e intenta escapar de mí.

-¿Vamos a jugar a las atrapadas?

-No sé qué sea eso, pero si es lo que yo digo, sí.

-Y… ¿Cuando empezamos?

-¡Ya!

Jakotsu te tiro sobre Kagome, quien lo esquivó por los pelos, luego de eso, ella comenzó a correr con Jakotsu pisándole los talones. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, Ella se encontraba cada vez más cansada también. Pero no quería parar, quería demostrar que era fuerte, que podía no depender de nadie. Quería que Inuyasha viera lo que se perdió al dejarla y al engañarla de esa manera. Que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de la mentira en la que estaban viviendo, que Shippo no estuviera solo, demostrarles que podía cambiar, poder ser la que definiera a alguien, no solo la princesa en apuros. Ya no quería ser un estorbo.

Las horas pasaban, y Kagome muchas veces se vio atrapada entre los brazos de su nuevo amigo, muchas veces tropezó y cayó, al igual que muchas veces se levantó y continúo.

-¡Te atrape! -Jakotsu saltó sobre ella, pero lo esquivo. Aunque, un brusco movimiento provocó que cayera al suelo otra vez. Esta vez quedó allí.

-Ahh...Suficiente por hoy, Kag.

-N-no -Dijo levantándose otra vez, con las piernas algo temblorosas.

-Kag, estas cansada, de seguro tienes hambre. Ya debe ser más del mediodía, veamos si Bank consiguió algo para almorzar -Intentó ayudarle a sostenerse, pero ella golpeó su mano, alejándose de ella.

-Quiero continuar, por favor.

-Pero Kag…

-Solo...No quiero ser un estorbo…

-Y no lo eres, linda - Esta vez dejó que su mano se acercara a su rostro, aquellas cálidas manos se posaron en sus mejillas, que estaban algo rojas por el cansancio de largas horas de entrenamiento. -No muchas personas logran conseguir lo que tú hiciste. Yo, luego de lo que sufrí en el pasado, tardé meses en reponerse. No comía, no salía de lo que en ese momento era mi hogar, no hablaba con nadie. Yo logre salir de eso luego de que mi hermano me ayudó, él fue el único que no se alejó de mi lado, todos los demás me abandonaron desde antes del accidente, desde que supieron que me gustaban los hombres. Luego de eso sufrimos, morimos y luego reencarnamos en estos cuerpos, pero eso es otra historia.

-Jakotsu…

-no debes sufrir por una estupidez como esa, eres fuerte, valiente y decidida. No dejes que nadie vea la debilidad que hay en ti, muéstrales tu lado más fuerte, demuéstrales que no eres débil, que eres todo lo contrario.

-...Gracias.

-Ahora, vamos a comer, de seguro tienes hambre, porque yo me muero de hambre.

-Aun quiero entrenar -Dijo decidida, esta vez con más valentía, con más fuerza.

-Pero yo no.

-Pues ve entonces, iré en un rato.

Jakotsu intentó replicar, pero ella ignoro completamente sus comentarios. Dio una sonrisa de orgullo al verla acercarse a los antiguos troncos que había clavado en el suelo, y verlos durante un par de segundos.

-Suerte -Susurro, para luego dirigirse al interior del bosque, en donde estaban reunidos en un pequeño campamento provisorio.

-¿Ya terminaron? -Dijo Bankotsu quien cocinaba al fuego la pata de un cerdo que al parecer había encontrado en alguna aldea cercana, seguramente lo habrá robado.

-Algo así…

-¿Dónde está la sacerdotisa?

-¿A caso es importante?

-¿Desde cuando eres así? -Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en el rostro de Bankotsu, quien estaba más que seguro de que su hermano sabía dónde se encontraba la joven.

-No quiso dejar de entrenar, ahora lo hace sola.

-Quien diría que una pequeña niña como ella terminara siendo una fiera, ¿No?

-¿Desde cuando tienes tanto interés por una niña?

-¡Y-yo no tengo interés por ella!

-Es lo mismo que dijo ella.

-¿Ella?

-Hm… ¿Recuerdas cuando la hiciste llorar?

-Sí, ¿Porque? -Lo dijo sin remordimiento alguno.

-¿No te sientes mal por lo que hiciste? ¿Nada?

-No -Mintió. Quería ocultar aquellos sentimientos que comenzaban a brotar dentro de él, esa calidez, esa necesidad de siempre protegerla, de estar a su lado, de ver sus hermosos ojos marrones.

-Bueno...Luego de eso, ella me dijo que quería entrenar para demostrarle al perrito que no lo necesitaba, aunque también…

-También que…

-Dijo que quería demostrarte que no te necesitaba y que te arrepentirás de tus palabras al decir que era débil y que era un estorbo.

-Yo nunca dije que era débil.

-Pero lo diste a entender.

-Bueno, bueno, lo que digas. ¿Y que con eso?

-Luego le dije que de repente tenía mucho interés en ti, y ella dijo exactamente lo mismo que tu dijiste. Jajajaja.

-Eso no da risa -un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al notar que de verdad se preocupaba por ella.

-¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas?

-...

-Bueno, ¿Y que hay para comer?

-Lo que quieras, ve y prepárate tu comida.

-¡No seas así! -Jakotsu formó un pequeño puchero, que obviamente su hermano ignoro.

-Yo no le cocino a nadie.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué hiciste tres ramas con cerdo?

-¡Hm!

No se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, solo actúa por inercia. Él nunca había cocinado para nadie, el que siempre se encargaba de eso era Renkotsu y Jakotsu. Si se encontraba solo se cocinaba a él mismo, pero nunca cocino por alguien más.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Jajajajaja, cocinaste para nosotros, jajajaja.

-Ya termine, daré una vuelta -Se levantó del suelo luego de haber terminado la pata de cerdo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al lugar de entrenamiento de Jakotsu y Kagome.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?

-A la cascada.

-Es para el otro lado, genio.

Al darse cuenta de a donde se estaba dirigiendo, pegó rápidamente la vuelta y se fue en la dirección contraria a paso veloz. Jakotsu se reía fuertemente. Pero, cuando Bankotsu se alejó de su vista, sonrió.

-Deberías tener cuidado con lo que piensas, pueden surgir extraños sentimientos, Bank -Lanzó al aire, que se llevó aquellas palabras lejo de la vista de todos, lejos del bosque, lejos de ellos. Él sabía que su hermano estaba comenzando a sentir nuevos sentimientos por la sacerdotisa, en tan solo menos de tres días, ella ya había comenzado a cautivar su corazón. Todo comienza con el odio, luego surge la amistad y luego el amor.

Mientras Jakotsu pensaba en mil y un cosas que seguramente sólo serán realidad en su cabeza, bankotsu caminaba rumbo a la cascada. Miles de pensamientos vienen y se iban de su mente, miles de preguntas, miles de respuestas, y miles de incógnitas.

-"Porque fui hacia ella, porque lo primero que pensé fue en ella. Por qué sentí ese dolor al verla llorar aun dormida, al ver cómo se sentía, al ver que creía que era un estorbo. Por qué la trataba así, porque cambie mi forma de ser en tan solo tres días. Yo soy alguien frio, alguien sin sentimientos, alguien con sed de venganza. Ella no puede tener que ver en ese cambio tan repentino, tan diferente, tan...drástico".

Siguió con aquel caminar, a paso lento. No entendía lo que sucedía, por qué sucedía, no sabía ni quería saber las respuestas.

Entre tantos pensamientos, entre tantas preguntas; llegó a la orilla de aquel lago que conducía a la cascada, pero en lugar de encontrarse con la hermosa escena que proporcionaban aquellas aguas cristalinas, se encontró con una de las principales razones por las que se encontraba en aquel mundo después de tantos años.

-Deberías dejar que haga mi trabajo, Naraku -Aquella sacerdotisa hablaba con frialdad, pero una sonrisa predominaba de lado a lado en aquel rostro con finos rasgos de belleza.

-Te deje hacerlo por mucho tiempo, y terminaste así.

-Eso no es algo que te involucre a ti.

-Sí, en realidad.

-Pues si no hubieras querido correr riesgos, nunca nada de esto habría terminado así.

-Hay mucho en juego, como para parar ahora. Pero si esto sigue así, sabes lo que pasara.

-Si llegas a hacer algo, Inuyasha se dará cuenta, y todo se irá a la basura. Creo que te conviene más quedarse callado antes que hablar.

-Si elige esta forma fue porque era la más rápida y sencilla, pero me estoy arrepintiendo de haberla elegido…

-Es tarde para volver atrás.

-Solo cállate, y vete antes de que cambie de opinión.

-Hm...Adiós, Naraku.

Una larga charla había ocurrido entre aquella sacerdotisa y aquel monstruo. Bankotsu se encontraba oculto, aunque raro le pareció que Naraku no notara su presencia, y que tampoco ninguna de esas extrañas abejas lo acompañara. Esta vez se encontraba solo. Kikyo se había alejado caminando a paso lento, con las serpientes caza almas siguiéndola en cada movimiento que hacía, proporcionándoles aquellas esferas de luz que necesitaba para vivir, aun siendo un cuerpo de barro. A diferencia de Naraku, quien había sido envuelto por una nube negra, seguramente veneno, desapareciendo de la vista de cualquier ser vivo.

¿Cuál era aquel plan con el que hablaban con tanta cautela? Se preguntó el joven guerrero, antes de seguir caminando lentamente por el bosque luego de haber recolectado información valiosa, que al mismo tiempo no servía de nada.

Al fin había llegado a los pies de la cascada, observando aquella agua cristalina caer desde lo más alto de aquella montaña.

-Un baño no estaría mal -Dijo, para luego sacarse su yukata y dejarla algo más alejado de él, se dejó puesta la parte inferior, ya que solo planeaba refrescarse y lavarse un poco, y no tardar mucho tiempo.

Comenzó a entrar en la laguna de una forma lenta, dejando que lo primero que se mojara fuera su hakama, de a poco fue sintiendo como la temperatura del agua se hacía presente en su cuerpo. Cada vez se fue adentrando más y más en el agua, que le poseía una sensación relajante, aun siendo la temperatura algo baja.

Soltó la cinta que sujetaba su cabello en una larga trenza, para dejar caer sus mechones algo ondulados a causa de llevarla tanto tiempo. Cuando por fin ya estaba suelto, se sumergió por completo en la laguna, y adentrándose cada vez más hasta no poder tocar el suelo, llegando al centro de la cascada. Sin quedarse allí por mucho tiempo, continuó andando hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva que se encontraba por detrás de la cascada.

Ese era un lugar que le gustaba visitar cada vez que pasaba o paraba por aquella zona. Un lugar tranquilo, lejos de los demás, que no muchas personas conocían. DE un momento a otro, sus párpados fueron perdiendo toda fuerza, y se cerraron.

Pov Bankotsu

Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que desperté en la oscuridad de la cueva que tanta paz me traía. Cuando desperté, el sol estaba ya en su última etapa antes de esconderse entre el horizonte. Estiré lo brazos y las piernas, y me puse de pie, acercándome a el agua de la cascada, pasé por un pequeño sitio por donde ninguna gota podía escabullirse, pero aun así tenía que traspasar el lago.

Nada que fuera difícil. Cuando por fin estuve fuera de la cueva, di un salto logrando traspasar el gran lago de agua cristalina. Mis pies tocaron el suelo y al dar vuelta mi mirada, la vista de la pequeña cueva ya era lejana.

Me volví a vestir con mi yukata, asegurándome de que estuviera bien acomodada; En un par de rápidos movimientos mi trenza estaba hecha de nuevo, y la até con la misma cinta de siempre. Ahora, solo me quedaba volver.

Esta vez decidí tomar el camino más rápido, que era el atravesar por un pueblo cercano. Comencé a caminar con mi ruta ya destinada, y solo esperaba que Jakotsu tuviera la cena lista, moría de hambre. Al pasar por la aldea, lo que más se podía observar era a los niños todavía jugando, aprovechando todo el tiempo posible para pasar con sus amigos. Las mujeres hablaban entre ellas, o cocinaban, o esperaban a sus maridos volver de algún lugar.

Pero, entre toda esa multitud, pude divisar al monje que acompañaba al antiguo grupo de Kagome. Me quedé observando durante unos minutos, al parecer buscaba a alguien en especial, pero se ve que no podía hacerlo.

Le reste importancia y seguí con mi camino, me interne otra vez en el bosque y solo deje que la brisa se apropiaba de mí.

-Tu…

-¿Hm? -Al darme la vuelta, el monje que había visto hace un par de minutos, me miraba con una mirada de odio puro.

-¿Que rayos quieren de la señorita Kagome?

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarle a ustedes -Mi voz salió con el único tono que podía salir de mi en ese momento, de frialdad, una de las cosas que más odiaba era que hablaran sin pensar.

-Nosotros no queremos nada de ella -Dijo aun estando sorprendido por la pregunta y el tono de voz que había usado al hacerla.

-Pues no se nota…

-¿Se puede saber por qué dice algo como eso?

-Se ve que de verdad solo la usaban, porque si la escucharan un poco más sabrían cómo se siente.

-Usted no la conoce para nada, no sabe nada de ella.

-Puede que no, pero ustedes tampoco. Dime, si la conocen tan bien, si tanto la querían, ¿Por qué se fue?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, ¿Que le han hecho para que fuera con ustedes? -respondió con la misma frialdad con la que yo le hablaba.

-Lo que ustedes nunca hicieron o jamás harán, escucharla y consolarla cuando más los necesitaba ella a ustedes.

-...Tú no tienes derecho a decir eso, no sabes nada de ella.

-Monje, eso ya lo dijiste. Si eran sus amigos, ¿Nunca notaron que ella no quería ser solo un recolector de fragmentos de una estúpida perla?

-Pues esa estúpida perla es lo que te da vida.

-Hm, ¿Y quién dijo que yo quería vivir otra vez? Esto es solo un juego de poder, y se ve que no solo para nosotros, sino que para ustedes también.

-Eso es mentira.

-Si lo es, ¿Por qué la buscan con tanto esmero, por qué no la dejan en paz a ella en lugar de hacer que busque un objeto?

-Si la buscamos es para que no caiga en manos de Naraku.

-Y qué harán cuando la tengan, ¿Eh? ¿Desear que no vuelva a aparecer, o desear la paz eterna, o alguna otra maldita mierda? Por eso me dan asco las personas como ustedes.

-Estoy seguro de que tú querrías la vida eterna.

-Todo lo contrario, monje, luego de morir por culpa de tus errores, no quieres revivir sabiendo que estás en la palma de la mano de alguien. Si fuera por mí, me sacaría el fragmento que tengo incrustado, pero no puedo.

-...

-Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a cenar, que tengas una linda noche, si es que soportas la verdad de las palabras.

Lo deje allí, parado en el lugar, mientras yo solo pegue media vuelta y seguí con mi camino, si no me apresuraba, no llegaría antes del anochecer.

Pasaron los minutos, y ya estaba por llegar, aunque esta vez venía por el lado opuesto al que me fui. Sin darme cuenta, había llegado al lugar de entrenamiento que usamos en estos pocos días para entrenar a Kagome. Y lo que encontré, me sorprendió.

Kagome había cambiado los troncos gruesos por unos más finos y más altos, aproximadamente de un metro de altura. Corría sobre ellos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, sus pies saltaban de dos en dos, con una total sincronía y velocidad. Cada vez que llegaba al final de los troncos, saltaba unos dos metros lejos de ellos, y aterriza con fuerza y valentía, levantando de vez en cuando la tierra al arrastrar sus pies por el suelo para aterrizar con mayor facilidad.

Muchas veces más lo hizo, y todas las veces que pude yo la vi. Pero, en un momento, se ve que un tronco estaba algo flojo, y este callo en el momento que ella saltaba en él. Cayó al suelo frente a mis propios ojos, frenó la caída con las manos, y la tierra apenas toco la nariz.

-¡Maldición! -Chillo, yo solo di una pequeña risa, casi imperceptible, y me acerque a ella.

-Deberías asegurarte de que estén bien clavadas, dije parándome a su lado.

-¿Desde cuándo estás allí?

-No sé, ¿Desde cuándo estas entrenando sola? -Dije sarcástico, ni que fuera un acosador.

-A sí que eres un acosador -" ¡¿Pero qué…?!" Pensé.

-Es un honor para ti que alguien como yo te vea entrenar.

-Y para ti es un honor que te permita verme entrenar -Sonrió irónica.

-¿Así que te haces la graciosa, eh?

-Ya cálmate, y si no vas a decir nada, déjame seguir entrenando.

-Ah no señorita, usted ya entrenó mucho por hoy.

-Tú no eres nadie para mandarme.

-Claro que lo soy, soy tu maestro al igual que Jakotsu, y te digo que si no dejas de entrenar, mañana estarás rendida.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí, te lo digo por experiencia.

-Pues yo no lo experimente, así que déjame experimentarlo.

-Bueno, intente de la forma buena, ahora lo haremos por las malas -Me acerque más a ella, justo en el momento en el que estaba por volver a comenzar sus ejercicios, la tome de la cintura y la subí sobre mi hombro.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Bájame!

-No.

-¡Hazlo ahora!

-Si lo hago, volverás a empezar.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Solo, bájame!

-Bien, pero si me mientes, no te gustaran las consecuencias.

-...

La bajé de mi hombro y la deje en el suelo, se encontraba algo sonrojada y estaba haciendo un puchero con los brazos cruzados, estaba enojada.

-"Que lindo" -Pensé-..." ¡¿Por qué rayos pensé eso?!" Vamos, no te enojes, que te haré reír mucho si Jakotsu no tiene lista la cena.

-Eso es verdad, muero de hambre -Aquella bella sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro, y eso, de alguna forma, también formo una sonrisa en el mío.

-Vamos entonces.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros hasta llegar al lugar donde Jakotsu había cocinado algo de conejo.

-Hasta que llegas, Kag-...Valla, pero que tenemos aquí…-Nos miró a ambos y luego dio una sonrisa pícara.

-Nada, solo es que quería comer y descansar.

-Oh, por favor, fui un millón de veces a decirte que dejes de entrenar y me ignorabas, ahora me vienes con que tenías hambre cuando vienes acompañada de Bank.

-Cálmate, tengo hambre, así que sírveme la cena.

-Si claro, como no.

Durante la cena, se nos pasó viendo a ambos, luego de haber visto a uno, miraba al otro. He de admitir que era algo incómodo tener su vista sobre mí todo el tiempo, aunque cada vez que lo hacía, me sentía querido. Me ponía feliz que se interesara tanto en mí.

-Bien, a dormir, no quiero retrasos mañana.

Pov Inuyasha

A donde rayos se había ido Kagome, ya habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que la vi. No sabía si estaba bien, si estaba abrigada, si seguía amándome como lo hacía hace tan solo un par de días. ¿Sería capaz de perdonarme luego de lo que hice? ¿Debería dejarla ir y centrarme en Kikyo y nuestro bebé?

-No sé qué hacer…-Era una noche despejada, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo con todo su esplendor. Cada vez que veía la luna llena, recordaba todas las veces que sonreía, que la miraba a escondidas, cuando la acompañaba a su mundo, cuando tenía que ocultarme con aquella gorra. ¿Algún día volvería a tener que ocultar lo que soy? ¿Algún día volvería a aquel mundo, en donde Sota me recibía como uno de sus hermanos, donde su madre me miraba con orgullo, en donde su abuelo me desaprobaba a veces y en las que otras decía que yo era el indicado para ella?

Pero, cada vez que miraba la oscuridad de la noche, recordaba todas esas veces que me gritabas, que te enojas, que defendías a alguien más antes que a mí, en las que los demás se alejaban de mí, en las que te ibas a tu época para poder descansar de mí, para poder solo ser una chica normal, cuando llorabas, cuando yo te hacia llorar, no sabes cómo me dolía las veces en las que yo era el causante de aquellas amargas lágrimas, que lo único que dejaban era un camino de sufrimiento, enojo, frustración, depresión, y sobre todo...de odio.

¿Algún día volverás a mirarme de esa forma en la que lo hacías, o me hablaras con aquella alegría tan característica de ti? ¿Algún día volverás a decirme lo importante que era para ti, que nunca querías alejarte de mi lado, que querías protegerme? ¿Algún día volverás a decirme que me amas, o solo será odio desde ahora?

-¿Esto es lo que me he ganado?

Miré el cielo una última vez, antes de caer profundamente dormido después de tanto tiempo.

Pov Normal

Los días habían pasado mientras las vidas de estas personas era todo un caos. Kikyo todavía no había vuelto luego de haberse encontrado con Naraku, Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer, si elegir a su nueva familia, o dejarlo todo por una sola mujer que en estos momentos lo odiaba. Bankotsu sentía cada vez un deseo más fuerte de proteger a kagome, Jakotsu observaba a lo lejos como su hermano no podía comprender aquellos extraños sentimientos que empezaban a crecer dentro de él. Y Kagome solo dejaba ir el pasado, intentando avanzar en todo esto.

Entre el pequeño grupo de guerreros, Kagome cada día avanzaba mucha más en sus entrenamientos, de a poco estaba por terminar su primera etapa. En el cuarto día de entrenamiento había conseguido correr sobre los troncos con total facilidad aun cuando Jakotsu y Bankotsu le arrojaban rocas a gran velocidad. Ambos guerreros estaban orgullosos de la sacerdotisa al ver como poco a poco soltaba su pasado y dejaba que el tiempo se lo llevara lejos.

-Por favor…

-No.

-Por favooor.

-No.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ir?

-Porque no.

-Vamos, te traeré papitas.

-...

Una de las peleas que se daban en estos días era entre Bankotsu y Kagome, ya que la última mencionada todos los días le pedía a Bankotsu y a Jakotsu si podía dejarla ir a su época. Jakotsu era más susceptible, él siempre le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, pero Bankotsu nunca la dejo ir cerca de aquella aldea.

-Aun así no.

-¡¿Por qué no me dejas ir?!

-¡Ya paren de pelear! -Jakotsu se interpuso en medio de ellos, antes de que volvieran a pelear -Tu, deja de ser un viejo amargado -Dijo apuntando a Bankotsu.

-¿Viejo amargado? Por favor, solo no irá y fin de la discusión.

-Por favor, Bank, solo esta vez.

-Haber, para que debes ir.

-Ya no tengo ropa para ponerme, y muchas veces me he lastimado durante el entrenamiento y no tengo nada aquí para curarme.

-Ropa puedes conseguir en cualquier lugar por aquí, y lo de curarte, ponte agua en la herida y listo.

-Tú no sabes lo que hay en mi época.

-Hagamos esto -volvió a decir Jakotsu- Te dejaremos ir, pero te acompañaremos nosotros, y de paso trae algunas de esas cosas que nos diste la última vez.

-¡Dije que no! -Grito Bankotsu.

-¡Tu cállate!

-Bien, ¿Y cuando salimos?

Había pasado un par de horas y terminaron por ir a la aldea que se encontraba cerca del pozo por el que Kagome pasaba todo el tiempo hacia su época. Intentaron pasar lo más alejados posibles de la aldea, ya que ninguno sabía si podía encontrarse Inuyasha por los alrededores.

-Bien, nos vemos en un rato -Dijo Kagome antes de saltar en el pozo. Ambos guerreros creían que era una broma lo del pozo y las otras épocas, pero al ver como Kagome desapareció entre una luz violeta, se quedaron sin palabras.

-Pues entonces, vamos a dar una vuelta -Dijo Jakotsu comenzando a caminar en otra dirección.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué haremos si esa bestia está cerca?

-No creo que él pueda pasar.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Vamos, diviértete un rato.

-...

Ambos se alejaron del pozo y se introdujeron en el bosque.

*En la época actual* 

Kagome salió del pozo con su mochila amarilla estando vacía, planeaba llevarla cargada de cosas para sus nuevos amigos. Salió del templo y entró en su casa.

-¡Mamá, Souta, abuelo! ¡Volví! -Pero, extrañamente, nadie contestó. Busco por toda la casa hasta llegar a la cocina, en donde encontró una nota sobre la mesa.

" _Querida Kagome, si volviste de aquella época a la que dices ir con Inuyasha, te informamos que nos fuimos a unas aguas termales a las afueras de la ciudad, volveremos en un par de días. Toma lo que quieras, no te preocupes, te deje algo de ropa preparada por si la necesitas._

 _Con cariño, Mamá"_

-Muy bien, pues nada entonces. A tomar las cosas y a volver con los chicos.

*Volviendo a la época antigua*

-¡! -Inuyasha levantaba la cabeza al poder sentir un extravagante olor de una persona que ya muy bien conocía -Volvió.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y salió corriendo a la dirección en la que el aroma se hacía más fuerte. Al llegar a ese lugar, se encontró frente al pozo por el que Kagome y él solían pasar hacia su época.

-Ahora podremos hablar, Kagome -Dijo para saltar dentro del pozo, mientras una luz violeta lo envolvía.

Todo lo que había pensado, todo lo que había dicho de cambiar, de nunca más hacerla llorar, se había ido, dejando en su lugar una necesidad de posición, de tenerla solo para él, y para nadie más.

Pero, es ese mismo momento, Bankotsu cambió de opinión y volvió al pozo, y presenció como Inuyasha saltaba dentro del pozo y la misma luz que envolvió a Kagome lo envolvió a él también.

-Jakotsu, ¡Eres un idiota!

Corrió en dirección al pozo, pero cuando lo miro, aquella luz ya se había extinguido. Que haría ahora, se preguntó.

-Por favor, funciona -Dijo al arrodillarse en el pozo, y saltar.

*Volviendo a la época actual (Si, otra vez)*

Inuyasha salió del pozo y el aroma de Kagome inundó sus fosas nasales, rápidamente salió del templo y corrió dirección a la casa de ella, y al notar que no había ninguna otra persona cerca, sonrió.

Encontró a Kagome en su habitación, ordenando y guardando algunas cosas en su mochila, pero ella nunca se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Por fin solos, Kagome…

Se heló su sangre al escuchar aquella voz, lentamente volteó esperando que solo fuera su imaginación, pero no lo era.

-I-Inuyasha...N-no, por favor…-Las lágrimas en pocos segundos ya había inundado sus ojos y habían comenzado a caer.

-Ahora, me escucharas y harás lo que yo diga, quieras o no…

La tomó de los hombros y ferozmente besó sus labios, comenzó a tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, sus caderas, su espalda, sus piernas, sus senos. Todo. De la furia, Inuyasha rompió la remera que traía Kagome, dejándola solo con el sostén.

-¡I-Inuyasha! ¡P-para!

-No lo haré, ya me contuve durante mucho tiempo.

La tiró sobre la cama, que pronto se encontró desordenada. Sus uñas se incrustaban en su piel, causando que la sangre cayera por su brazo, llegando a las colchas.

-"Ayuda, por favor" -La voz había dejado de salir de su garganta, en cambio sólo podían caer las lágrimas -"Ayúdame, Bankotsu…"

-o-

Wiiii!

Buenas! Bien, he aquí el capítulo 5 que les había prometido, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Hay personas que me han estado pidiendo finales alternativos para el fic, pero lamentablemente, vuelvo a decirles que eso no es posible, ya que la historia ha sido planeada desde un principio a fin. Les digo también que el fic durara más de 20 capítulos seguro, tal vez llegue a más de 35, o 40. Así que tengan paciencia, ya que este será un fic laaaargo y constante de ahora en adelante.

¿Podrá Bankotsu pasar por el Pozo? ¿Que pasara entre Kagome e Inuyasha?

Comenten sus conclusiones, y ahora, solo queda esperar.

¡Hasta el lunes que viene!


	6. Chapter 6 Aviso

Buenas!

Bueno, antes que nada quiero pedir perdón por el tiempo que estoy tardado en publicar. He comenzado las clases y pues estoy teniendo líos (de nuevo) Ademas de que he tenido que empezar a trabajar por la tarde, lo cual me deja con menos tiempo para escribir. Este trabajo a comenzado debido a un accidente que le ha sucedido a mi madre, dejándome con poco tiempo para escribir. Ademas de que pronto yo y mi familia nos mudaremos, y tenemos que poner en condiciones nuestro hogar.

Respecto a la historia. Pronto tendré terminado el nuevo capitulo, no se alteren, si no me equivoco para este lunes ya tendrán listo el nuevo capitulo e intentare traer el siguiente lo mas rápido posible. Solo les pido un poco de paciencia, ya que si entendieron, estoy teniendo algunos problemas en estos momentos.

Solo eso, pronto también me creare una pagina de facebook en donde podrán hacerme todas las consultas que quieran, algún fanfic u one shot que les gustaría que escribiera, ademas de que también soy dibujante y pronto también animadora (si consigo mi tableta gráfica), Así que esperen. Pronto verán también nuevas historias no solo de este tipo, también he comenzado a escribir una historia de FNaF, que no he continuado, que borrare y re-subiré mejor narrada, ya que en este tiempo he intentado mejorar mi forma de escribir.

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero verlos el lunes 21 dejando sus reviews ya que es el dia de actualizacion. Nos vemos!

Atte: LocaOtaku


	7. Chapter 7

Pov Bankotsu

 _-"Por favor, funciona"-_ Fueron las palabras que dije al saltar dentro del pozo por el que Kagome y el híbrido habían desaparecido. Solo cerré los ojos, y espere. Pero en el momento en que mis pies tocaron el suelo cubierto de tierra, abrí los ojos y mire el cielo. Nada había sucedido.-No...¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-Golpeé las paredes internas del pozo, rompiendo un poco la madera. Caí arrodillado al suelo, y golpee con mis puños el suelo. -Por favor...funciona...funciona…-Pero nada.-...Kagome…

En ese momento, una lagrima corrio por mi rostro, y al caer al suelo, aquella luz violeta comenzó a envolverme, para luego hacerme aparecer en un espacio en el que predominaba el color, en donde no había nada, un lugar donde solo caía y nunca llegaba al fin. Solo fueron un par de segundos, hasta que la luz desapareció, dejándome en plena oscuridad. Mire otra vez al cielo, pero este ya no estaba, dejando en su lugar un techo de madera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, escalé por la enredadera que estaba en las paredes, y salí del pozo.

Me encontré con un templo algo descuidado, que apenas tenía iluminación, que era proveniente de la puerta que se encontraba mal cerrada. Corrí por los escalones de madera, y a toda velocidad, salí por la puerta. Los árboles y el pastizal que estaban antes, ahora ya no se encontraban, dejando en su lugar un suelo de un material duro, todo lo contrario a la tierra. A lo lejos podía ver algunas torres de gran tamaño con colores pintorescos, y cerca del templo del que había salido, una cabaña algo extraña. No preste más atención que esa, y corrí por la entrada de la "cabaña". Pero al entrar, me encontré con varios caminos, sin saber cuál era el que debería elegir.

-¡I-Inuyasha, s-suéltame! ¡Por favor! ¡Para! -El grito de Kagome fue lo que me indico el camino, y lo seguí. Subí corriendo las escaleras y otra vez un montón de pasillos y puertas. Me estaba poniendo nervioso al no encontrarla, y sus gritos cada vez eran más fuertes. El eco que hacía entre aquellas paredes me dificulta demasiado el saber a dónde debía ir, y solo encontre una solucion.

-¡Kagome!-Grite, y comencé a patear cada puerta que encontraba. Ella no estaba en ninguna de las que había encontrado, y solo me quedaba una por revisar. Entre con rapidez y cause que la puerta se estampara contra la pared, y al estabilizar mi vista, me encontré con una horrible escena. Ella estaba tumbada en una cama de un material diferente, el cual parecía esponjoso, se encontraba semidesnuda y tenía varios cortes en sus brazos y otros en el vientre. No lo pensé dos veces y corrí hacia ella. me miró, y en sus bellos ojos habían lágrimas de gran tamaño, que no paraban de caer, Con sus manos intentaba tomarse un costado, que cuando lo vi, tenía un corte de gran tamaño, por el cual todavia salia mucha sangre, demasiada.

-B-Bankotsu…-Dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, la tome entre mis brazos y la abrace, no se porque lo hice, ni quería saberlo. Pero aun en ese estado, verla me tranquilizó, era la primera vez que tenía miedo de que algo pasara, de que algo le sucediera a ella. Cuando la tuve entre mis brazos, ella poso sus manos en mi espalda, y me estrechó más contra ella.-Y-tenía mucho miedo...Tengo frío, él...él-él me tocó, me-me lastimó…

-Shh...todo estará bien, pero ahora, hay que parar esa hemorragia -La cargué entre mis brazos, manchandome con algo de sangre al ella estar cubierta. Corrí a toda velocidad por el pasillo y con la misma velocidad baje las escaleras. -¿Donde tienes agua?

-V-ve por esa puerta-Su voz aun estaba débil, lo cual me preocupo más. Al entrar por la puerta, me encontré en un lugar con colores claros, la mayoría blancos. Segui cada paso que me había dicho, abrí una llave que ella decía llamar "canilla", la metí dentro de una tina y esta de a poco comenzó a llenarse. No me separe de ella en ningún momento, temiendo que algo pudiera suceder; el agua de a poco se comenzó a teñir de rojo, y cada vez que pasaba, la vaciaba y la volvia a llenar, siempre pasando lo mismo. Ya arto, deje que se vaciara y esta vez no puse el tapón, tome un trapo el cual moje con agua caliente y comencé a pasarlo por las heridas. Cada vez que pasaba sobre una, ella chillaba, pero nunca me detenía. Repetí esto hasta que la sangre de las heridas en los brazos y en el vientre cesaron, pero la del costado todavía sangraba un poco. Me hizo abrir una pequeña puerta y extraer una caja que tenía una cruz roja, y de ella extrajo un pote de plástico y unas vendas, las mojo e intentó pasarla por la herida, pero cada vez que lo hacía, daba un pequeño grito y la retiraba.

-Dame eso-Se la quite de las manos y se la pase yo, ya que yo no seria tan idiota como para quitarla aunque le doliera. Luego de un rato, la sangre cesó y su cuerpo había quedado limpio, sin contar las lastimaduras que había en el. La volví a tomar entre mis brazos, agarré otro pedazo de tela de mayor tamaño y la envolví, para que no tuviera demasiado frío, ya que su ropa interior aún estaba mojada. Volví a la habitación en la que la había encontrado, y cuando estaba por bajarla, me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. La sangre que estaba en la cama ya se había impregnado y sacado en ella, por lo cual la deje sobre la cama y me di la vuelta. Comencé a buscar por la habitación el lugar en el que guardaba su ropa. Revolví cada rincón de la habitación, hasta toparme con un cajón de madera con más cajones dentro de él, revolvió los cajones más pequeños y encontré un vestido blanco con flores de colores en la parte baja, y luego encontre tambien la ropa interior. Cuando me acerque a ella de nuevo, noté que estaba algo pálida, y al tocar sus manos estaban frías. Estaba por sacarle la parte superior de la ropa interior, pero mis manos pararon a mitad de camino.

No podía sacarlo asi como asi, y me estaba quedando sin ideas. No entendía por qué no podía sacarlo si no sería la primera vez que vería a una mujer desnuda, pero solo no pude hacerlo. Se me ocurrió ponerle el vestido y sacarle luego la ropa interior, asi no tendria que verla. Y si lo hice, le puse el vestido, batalle para sacar la parte superior, pero lo logre, y luego saque la parte inferior. Opte sólo por ponerle la parte inferior de la ropa interior, ya que no quería imaginarme cuanto tiempo tardaria en ponerle la superior.

Ni de loco la dejaba en la habitacion, asi que cuando ya estaba vestida, volví a cargarla y baje las escaleras, llegando a una habitación más grande, y la recoste en una superficie suave, parecida a una cama, pero más pequeña. Me alejé de ella y salí por la puerta, llegando al lugar que había encontrado apenas salí del templo. Busque rastros de la bestia, pero no encontré nada a simple vista. Me acerque a la puerta del templo, y en la puerta había rastro de sangre.

-Volvió…-Ese cobarde había vuelto a atravesar el pozo y había escapado, me preguntó si había llegado a violarla. Si ese fuera el caso, lo mataría con mis propias manos, y lo dejaría tirado en un lago o frente al cadáver de su pareja. Y si no logro violarla, ya que yo había llegado justo a tiempo, aun así lo mataría igual. Me aleje del templo y entre de nuevo a la cabaña, volviendo al lado de Kagome.

Cuando la encontré, estaba menos pálida que antes, pero sus labios seguían estando cerrados, mientras su piel de a poco volvía a su color. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, y por suerte se ve que la herida no había vuelto a sangrar en el tiempo que yo me fui.

-Se ve que todo te pasa a ti -Dije, aun estando ella dormida. En menos de dos meses, había sufrido más que cualquier persona que él conociera. me acerque mas a ella, y me arrodille de frente al lugar en el que ella reposaba. La palma de mi mano se acercó a su mejilla, la cual se encontraba tibia, mis dedos comenzaron a acariciarla, y luego se pasearon por su rostro, hasta llegar a sus labios. Estaban algo hinchados y en el labio inferior había un pequeño corte que no había notado, pero que no sangraba y que ya comenzaba a cicatrizar a paso muy lento. El sueño comenzó a invadirme, muchas emociones pasaban por mi mente, las cuales no podía detener-No dejare que te hagan daño...No más del que te hicieron-MIs ojos lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse, mientras recostaba mis brazos a un lado de ella-Yo te protegeré...Kagome.

Pov Kagome

Comencé a abrir mis ojos, teniendo algo nublada mi vista. Dirigí mi mano a mi rostro, intentando disminuir la claridad que me dificulta tanto la vista. Luego de unos segundos, mi vista por fin se había acostumbrado; me incline un poco hacia adelante, ya que estaba recostada, y mire a mi alrededor. Me encontraba vestida con un vestido blanco estampado en la parte baja, mis manos se encontraban algo pálidas, y sentía fríos mis labios. Estaba en la sala, acostada sobre el sofá, y a mi lado se encontraba Bankotsu durmiendo.

-…

Espera, ¿Que? Se encontraba inclinado suavemente sobre el sillón, con sus brazos cruzados y su cabeza sobre estos. Parecía tranquilo, aun con esos cabellos desordenados, y su trenza ya a punto de deshacerse, pero sin lograr su cometido. Sus ropas estaban algo manchadas de un color rojizo, que se encontraba seco. ¿De dónde habían salido esas manchas, que por lo que deduje, eran de sangre?

Y entonces, llegaron recuerdos de golpe a mi memoria, unos que no eran gratos de recordar. Inuyasha sobre mí, clavando sus afiladas y largas uñas en mis brazos, causando que sangraran. Mi ropa siendo rasgada y tirada a un lado, Un beso forzado, que al no querer corresponder, fui respondida con una mordida.

- _Por favor-_ Recordé, en el momento en el que el intentaba deshacerse de las únicas prendas que quedaban en mi cuerpo.

- _Sera mas facil si cooperas, Kagome._

 _-¡No quiero cooperar, estás intentando violarme!_

 _-Si no lo haces por las buenas, será por las malas-Mis manos intentaban impedir que siguiera tocando cada parte de mi cuerpo que se encontraba desnudo, y de un manotazo, las alejó y con fuerza tomó el lado derecho de mi cintura, clavando sus uñas, causando un corte de gran tamaño._

 _-¡Ahh! ¡Duele!_

 _-¡Quédate quieta!_

El...no era el mismo. Podía notarlo en su mirada, en sus acciones, en su forma de hablar.

Sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas habían comenzado otra vez a caer de mis ojos, intenté frenarlas, fracasando en el intento. Intente ponerme de pie, sintiendo un agudo dolor en mi costado derecho, el lugar en el que Inuyasha había clavado sus uñas.

Ignorando el dolor, me puse de pie y deje que la planta de mis pies tocaron el frio suelo de madera, dejando a Bankotsu durmiendo. El vestido no era muy largo, por lo cual dejaba ver mis piernas. Estas estaban llenas de rasguños, pero ninguno lo suficientemente grave. Camine hacia la cocina, tome un vaso, abri la heladera y me serví agua fría. Necesitaba pensar.

Pero mi estómago interrumpió todo pensamiento que pasara por mi mente. Y lo peor de todo, es que mi familia al haberse ido, casi no había dejado ningún alimento, más que sopa enlatada.

-Pues nada...Luego saldré de compras- Sin más opción para saciar mi hambre, abrí el paquete y comencé a comer. Ni siquiera me moví de la cocina, lo comí en el mismo lugar, frente al refrigerador. Cuando la termine, tire el paquete ya vacío a la basura, y aproveche para lavar el vaso que anteriormente había usado. Volví a la habitación principal, y Bankotsu seguía recostado sobre el sillón, si seguia durmiendo asi, despertara con un severo dolor de espalda. Lentamente me acerque a él, y lo moví un poco, sin obtener resultado alguno.

-Bankotsu...Despierta…-Volví a moverlo.

-Mm...Cinco minutos más…

-Bank…

-Aelejate…

-¿Q-qué?

-A..ate...de ella…

-"¿ _Está soñando con una chica?_

-N-no la toques...K...Ka…

- _"¿Ka…?_

-Ka...gome…

Me quedé en shock, me había mencionado en sus sueños. No la toques, ¿A qué se referirá con eso?

-Bankotsu...despierta- Esta vez de a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, esos ojos azules, casi tan oscuros como el negro, pero hermosos a la vez.

- _¿P-pero que cosas pienso?_

-Mm…¿Kagome? -Dijo una vez que ya estaba despierto. -Kagome…¡¿Pero que rayos haces parada?!

El grito me asusto, y casi caí al suelo, de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Bankotsu, que rápidamente se puso de pie y me tomo de la cintura, evitando que así cayera. Chille por un pequeño segundo, ya que por accidente su mano se había posado en la herida, que recién estaba comenzando a cicatrizar.

-Lo siento-Dijo, pero no me soltó, solo aflojo su agarre. Una vez que ya me estabilicé, me obligo a sentarme en el sillón, mientras él se paraba al lado de este.-¿Por qué no me despertaste cuando tú lo hiciste?

-Es que...pareces cansado…

-Mira quien habla, estas herida, es más, acabas de quejarte por el dolor.

-Pero no fue nada, es que me apretaste, y dolió, pero si no me toco, no duele.

-Si, como no…

-Además, ya hiciste mucho por mi, no quiero ser un estorbo otra vez-Bajé mi mirada, y solo espere a que el silencio incomodo se rompiera.

-Ahh...No eres un estorbo, si lo fueras, ¿Crees que habría venido hasta aquí por ti?

-Hablando de eso…¿Cómo supiste que...ya sabes...estaba aquí?

-Lo vi saltar dentro del pozo una vez que te fuiste.

-¿Y como es que lograste pasar?

-Ni yo lo se. Al principio, no funcionó, y quedó tirado en el fondo de el, pero de un momento a otro, llegue aqui.

Y otro silencio comenzó. Yo solo me dedicaba a recordar cada facción de el. Sus ojos, su cabello, su larga trenza, la marca de una estrella en su frente, su vestimenta...que ahora estaba manchada de un color carmesí debido a mi falta de atención. me me había dicho que no tenía que volver, que sería peligroso, que no podría defenderme aun; todos estos días, todas esas horas de práctica, no habían servido para nada, cuando él apareció, fue como si volviera al primer día en que lo vi transformarse en demonio, su enojo, su mirada llena de odio y lujuria, todo.

-Lo siento…

-¿Uh?

-Es por mi culpa que tu estas aqui, tu...intentaste ayudarme, me entrenaron, fueron semanas, todo para nada…- Mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos, me abrace a mi misma para mantener el calor, mas las cicatrices me recordaron todo lo anteriormente ocurrido.- No sirvió de nada, soy una idiota…¡Una idiota! ¡No puedo seguir fingiendo que todo estará bien cuando se que no sera asi! -Mi mirada fue a parar en su sorpresa, quién habría pensado que estaría llorando frente a quien era mi enemigo. - No puedo mas con esto, Bankotsu...No puedo…

-¿Te rindes solo por esto? -Con vista baja, de un movimiento se puso de pie, sus puños hacían tanta fuerza que se volvieron blancos sus nudillos.- Solo por esto…¡¿Vas a rendirte?!

-¡¿Que mas quieres que haga?! ¡Intento violarme, Bankotsu, violarme! ¡Luego de destrozarme el corazón vuelve para hacerme daño, me dejo cicatrices! No solo cicatrices físicas...mi mente ya no aguanta tanto maltrato, ya no va a aguantar…-Comencé a sollozar, intentaba parar el mar de lagrimas que caian de mis orbes, pero me era imposible. - No puedo permitir que vuelva a quebrarse…

-...-Algo tocó mi brazo, y al levantar la mirada, su brazo me aprisionaba con suavidad.- ¿Por qué comenzaste a fortalecerse?

-¿Que?

-¿No dijiste, que querías ser fuerte, dejarlo ir?

-Y-yo…

-Me dijiste que querías olvidar lo, que querías cambiar…¿Cómo te sientes al saber que aquellos que fueron tus amigos, confían mas en un cadáver, que en aquella que los apoyo en sus mas duros momentos?

-N-no me gusta…

-¿Perdón?

-No me gusta…

-No logro escucharte…

-¡No me gusta! ¡Lo odio y los odio por causarme esto!

-¡Entonces, ¿por qué demonios estás llorando en lugar de mostrarles cuánto vales?!

-¡No lo se!

-¡¿Que esperas para dejar de ser una niña llorona y ser una guerrera?!

-¡No lo se, carajo, no lo se!-grite, como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía, grite como si fuera mi último aliento, grite como si fuera la última vez que vería a mis amigos, como cuando papá dejó de estar con nosotros,como cuando...cuando…

Levante la mirada, Bankotsu me tendía su palma abierta, arrodillado frente a mí con una sonrisa que cambió algo en mi interior, me sentí calidad, sentí como me envolvía esa calidez y me atraía hasta el, ahora...Inuyasha parecía ser un nombre muy lejano…

Me ganaron mis impulsos, y me abalance sobre él, y llore, llore como nunca antes, deje salir todo aquello que me lastimaba, todo lo que me dolía, me molestaba, me afligía. Y entonces, cuando por fin no me quedaron mas amargas gotas por tirar, me sentí liberada.

-Gracias...

-...Es hora de irnos.

-¿A donde?

-A casa…

Continuará…

Muy, pero muy lejos de alli…

-¡Quemenla en la hoguera!

-¡Que sufra!

-¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!

A lo lejos, alguien con una apariencia familiar, de pelo corto, hablo.

-Señorita LocaOtaku, se la acusa de defraudar a estas personas de dejarlos con la incognita durante mas de un año, ¿como se justifica?

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Eso siquiera existe en el código penal!

-¡Objeción su señoría?

-A lugar.

-Esta mujer afirma sufrir cada vez que descontinuaron una historia preferida por ella, ¡A nadie le parece extraño esto? ¡No sera una venganza!

-Oh-exclamaron.

-Matenme…

-Esta bien, LocaOtaku, se la condena a ser quemada, EN LA HOGUERA.

-NO MAMES CABRON.

Minutos después….

-Joder, sabía que esto no debía pasar…

….

Muy bien, dejando esto de lado, sabiendo que es lo que todos quieren hacerse, es simple.

No tengo escrúpulos, decai con la historia, y si estoy aquí se debe a los mensajes de dos personitas que me alentaron a seguir después de tanto tiempo, les agradezco de verdad, esas personas, sabrán que les hablo a ustedes. Sacando esto de lado, les presento a alguien nuevo en mi grupo…

(Redoble de tambores)

Con ustedes, la gran e inigualable….RIKU!

 _Y el tiempo pasó y así dejaron de leerte, ya saben que estas loca._

No seas asi, bueno, ella será quien se encargará de la edición de la historia, y no, no les pasare su nombre completo, porque no existe.

 _Déjenme explicarles, la señorita aquí presente sufre de varios trastornos psicológicos menores, tales como ansiedad, depresión, compulsividad, , mas problemas anteriores en su vida personal, ha causado que me creara a mi, Riku, alguien con quien poder pelear y debatir sabiendo que nunca la defraudare, y si, esta loca._

Estamos, dirás.

 _No, estas._

 _Pues eso, es todo, lamentamos la espera, no ha sido nada fácil para ella esta etapa, y no, esto no es una broma, en lo que ella escribe, yo soy la que se encarga de corregir sus errores, yo existo en su mente y en su alma._

 _Gracias por todo, y hasta la próxima actualización._


	8. Chapter 8

Al ponerse de pie, punzadas atacaron su costado, los brazos le pesaban, y sentía que se caería, el cuerpo le fallaba luego de tanta pérdida de sangre. Fue cuando su peso se aligeró por momentos, sus pies dejaron de tocar cualquier superficie y dos extremidades se pasearon por debajo de sus glúteos y por arriba de su cintura; por inercia, sus manos vendadas fueron a parar al pecho del pelinegro, mas su inquietud aumentó cuando sintió la prenda levemente húmedas y manchadas. La sangre aún se encontraba impregnada en la suave tela, la culpa la invadió, e intentó alejarse, ya demasiadas molestia había causado, pero el agarre se hizo más fuerte, impidiéndole lograr su cometido; al levantar la mirada, el ojiazul le transmitía el mensaje de moverse lo menos posible, temiendo que las heridas volvieran a abrirse.

Sin más, Kagome se dejó cargar, olvidando toda circunstancia o razón por la que se había aparecido en la casa. No tomó en cuenta el ropaje que cargaba consigo, tampoco el hecho de no llevar medicinas, ni vendas, ni alimentos. Solo se dejó embriagar por la fragancia del guerrero que en estos momentos era su protector.

En cambio, este, temía lo que podría suceder con la colegiala, las heridas, a pesar de no ser de gravedad, eran algo de lo que debía preocuparse, puesto que la muchacha sería mucho más dócil, siendo expuesta a mayores peligro. tendría que prestarle mucha más atención, y encargarse de que tuviera los cuidados necesarios. Y como de un corte, las palabras de Jakotsu llegaron a su mente, y le dió la razón cuando comprendió que se preocupaba de sobremanera por la humana. Hacía mucho que no sentía tal calidad en su pecho, con el único que se había preocupado tanto fue con su hermano, pero él había logrado sanarse luego de un tiempo, pero sabía que la tristeza lo invadía cuando nadie lo veía.

Su vida no había sido la mejor de todas, ni vivo ni muerto, teóricamente hablando, puesto que nunca tuvo una vida de lujos como muchos, ni una familia que lo amara, y esta no fue de lo más larga, como él habría preferido, había querido cambiar, juraría que lo había intentado, al menos una vez. Pero la vida no es fácil, una cosa llevó a la otra, y de un momento a otro, fue algo que no podía faltar en su rutina, el matar, el robar, el maltratar…

Fue entonces cuando lo conoció, a su hermano, fue el único que realmente intentó sacarlo de ahí, pero terminó cayendo junto con él; nunca hubiera deseado que interactuara con su persona, él sabía las consecuencias que podía llegar a generar, pero nunca le importó, siempre estuvo allí, ayudándolo en lo que podía, ofreciéndose para labores, o para cualquier cosa que se produjera en el momento. Pero entonces, ella tuvo que llegar, para arruinarlo todo, y devolverlo al agujero del que tanto le había costado salir…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al toparse con las maderas oscuras, las corrió haciendo el más leve movimiento, intentando no molestar a la ojimarrón. Ya dentro, temió que no lograra pasar, recordando lo que debió suceder para que eso lograse pasar, pero cuando Kagome levantó la mirada, y sus ojos brillaron, dejó el temor a un lado, y solo saltó.

Todo a su alrededor desapareció, sus pies flotaban en la nada, dejando que una extraña calidez envolviera a ambos, no importaba a donde mirase, pequeños brillos era lo único que resaltaba en el extenso paisaje tan atrayente, y solo se dejó caer con ella en brazos, apretándole ligeramente, con la sensación de que si la soltase, esta se desvanecerá. Pocos segundos después, la tierra pudo tocar la suela de sus zapatos, y la luz del sol ya se encontraba sobre ellos. De un salto, salió del pozo, aún con la muchacha en brazos, y no sino hasta haberse alejado un poco de la aldea, fue que la dejó bajar. Y ella, a regañadientes, sin admitirlo, lanzó un ligero suspiro de decepción.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Solo son unas heridas, no me cortaron en dos.

-Por poco…-Su mirada la escaneó, esperando confirmar que en realidad sus palabras eran verdad.

-Vamos, confía en mí, estoy bien…-Su rostro se coloreó de carmín, al pronunciar.-...Al menos, ahora lo estoy.-Susurró para si misma.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Preguntó con curiosidad, no le gustaba perderse comentarios, menos sin saber si estos serían buenos o malos.

-Nada importante.

Sin nada más que decir, a paso lento, para evitar cansar a la pelinegra, volvieron al sitio que anteriormente habían tomado como pequeño campamento. El cielo se encontraba despejado, y una suave brisa mecía las hojas de los árboles, pero ningún sonido se era de escuchar a pesar de eso. Admiraban el paisaje en silencio; ella, intentaba perderse en su mente, con cierta calidez creciendo en su interior, él, la observaba con sutileza, para impedir ser descubierto, buscando el cómo era posible que aún se mantuviera determinada a pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

Al llegar, el mayor no se encontraba presente, pero los troncos ya carbonizados que aún emitían chispas le dió a comprender que no se había alejado hace mucho. Kagome tomó asiento, y le agradeció a Bankotsu de manera silenciosa, este, consternado, solo volteó la mirada, rechistando.

Crujidos se escucharon cerca, ambos se mantuvieron alerta para intentar evitar cualquier peligro, y el guerrero ya se encontraba a punto de saltar a tomar su Banryu, pero este sentimiento se alejó al divisar a Jakotsu comiendo una manzana perezosamente. Cuando notó la presencia de ambos intrusos, prestó atención a la escena, mas no dislumbró las heridas que la arquera poseía.

-¡Preciosuras!- Aceleró el paso, alegre, pero todo sentimiento positivo se desvaneció cuando cayó en cuenta de las vendas que levemente estaban manchadas. Estático, la manzana cayó al suelo, poco importó, pues su expresión era de perplejidad, y el odio creció dentro de él, desenfundó a su amada serpiente, y atacó sin piedad al guerrero.-¡Como te atreves!

-¡Cálmate!-Al momento en que las cuchillas se incrustaron en la tierra, el guerrero ya se encontraba en el aire con Kagome en brazos, mientras esta lanzaba un pequeño chillido de sorpresa.

-¡¿Calmarme?! ¡Prometiste protegerla! La lastimaste… ¡La dañaste!

-¡Piensa con racionalidad, Jakotsu! ¡¿En serio creerías que la lastimaría luego de todo esto?!

-¿Quién lo hizo entonces, eh?!- Los ataques no se hacían esperar, la rabia que expulsaban sus ojos era extrema, impidiéndole al pelinegro el siquiera acercarse a la alabarda.

-Bájame…-La colegiala lo susurró.

-¿Estás loca?

-Confía en mí-La determinación inundó su mirada, dejando consternado al guerrero.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces…- De un rápido movimiento, aterrizó, soltando con suavidad pero rápidamente a Kagome, Jakotsu, calmado, pero decidido, sin importar la lealtad, se dispuso a acertar el golpe final, pero unos brazos se lo impidieron.

-¿Qué haces?

-Él no hizo nada, lo prometo- Sus manos se aferraron a las mangas de su vestimenta, impidiendo cualquier otro no fuera por él, no no estaría aquí.

-¿Que?

-Lo que escuchaste.-Bankotsu se encontraba frente al mayor, una mirada seria acompañaba a sus duras expresiones.- La bestia la siguió. Cuando llegué, ya no estaba.

-...-Pasmado, el guerrero volteó lentamente la mirada hasta toparse con las vendas sobre el cuerpo de la adolescente, reemplazando aquel sentimiento por la culpa que se coló por su cuerpo.- Y-yo...Lo siento, lo siento tanto…

-No importa, Jakotsu, no es tu culpa.

-¡Si lo es, si no te hubiera apoyado para ir, ahora mismo estarías sana y salva!-Sus brazos la rodearon instintivamente, comenzando a temblar.

-Vamos, está bien, ya terminó.-La palma del menor se posó en su hombro, transmitiendo apoyo.

-Esto...no se quedará así.

-¿Cómo?

-Voy a ir a por él.

-¿Qué?- Kagome, plasmada, soltó al guerrero, y quedó petrificada.-¡No!

-¿Por qué?

-Va, él va, a lastimarte, ¡No quiero que te lastime!-Las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir sus ojos cuando Jakotsu comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

-Él te lastimó, él no se detuvo, por qué habría de hacerlo yo.

-Porque no eres como él…-De cualquier manera, la ojimarrón intentaba frenar tal locura.

-No voy a permitir que vuelva a tocarte. Es mi última palabra.- El odio se incrustó en su mirada, su cuerpo se endureció y su común expresión de felicidad desapareció. No miró atrás cuando Kagome caía rendida al suelo, aún con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos. Bankotsu, se encontraba a su lado, y al arrodillarse a su lado, le tendió nuevamente la mano para levantarla.

-¿Por qué lo hace?-Se rodeó a si misma, buscando calor.

-A veces…-Comenzó a hablar Bankotsu.- Uno desea buscar ayuda, pero no sabe cómo decirlo, no todos tienen el poder de estar de pié, menos aún cuando se creen solos.- Su mirada se posó en el mayor, mientras este se alejaba a paso lento, decidido a todo.- Cuando él estaba en lo más bajo, pensó que estaba solo, quería ayuda, necesitaba ayuda; solo éramos nosotros dos, su corazón estaba roto, y no supo cómo salir. No quiere que te suceda lo mismo, quiere impedir que tu mente se quiebre, como la suya.

-¿Q-quebrarse?

-Ahora, tenemos dos opciones. O nos quedamos aquí, esperando su segura muerte, o vamos, lo apoyamos, y lo protegemos,somos guerreros, pero no nos abandonamos los unos a los otros-Con una sonrisa, esperó a que la sacerdotisa tomara su mano, y esta, llena de emociones, la aceptó.

Rápidamente, el guerrero la tomó en brazos, para sorpresa de la humana, y a paso veloz, alcanzó a su hermano, quien mostró una corta sonrisa, y siguieron con el trayecto.

-¿Cómo sabes que estará allí?

-Porque es un cobarde, sentirá vergüenza y buscará a quien le recuerde que si tiene algo de su pertenencia.

-¿Su pertenencia?

-Hm…-La miró, y ella comprendió-...Kikyo.

Lejos de allí, una sacerdotisa se encontraba al pie de lo que supondría un palacio, las llamas lo dominaban, crenado cenizas a su alrededor. Las chispas doradas se perdían en el cielo, y avispas de tamaños descomunales sobrevolaban la zona. poco importó.

Asus espaldas, una niebla negruzca comenzaba a abrirse paso, pronto una nube se encontraba tomando forma, para repentinamente desvanecerse y dejar paso a un ser pálido y con un cabello sedoso, pero levemente enredado. Las prendas oscuras lo identificaban como el ser que tanto daño había causado desde comienzos ya tan lejanos, tres avispas lo acompañaban, mientras que una sonrisa apareció entre sus mejillas.

-Dime...¿algo interesante que informar?

-¿En serio crees que he venido para hablarte de mi vida, Naraku?- Ladeó la cabeza, su cabello se movió acompañándolo, mientras una suave brisa le daba a la situación un aire mucha más tétrico.

-¿Por qué más estarías aquí de lo contrario?

-No voy a seguir con esto.- Decidida, volteó. Un pequeño bulto se notaba en la zona del vientre, la tela se encontraba levemente arrugada en esta parte de su cuerpo. Las serpientes caza almas le transmitían constantemente esferas de luz, para luego retirarse en busca de más.

-¿Disculpa?-Toda sonrisa en su rostro había desaparecido, sus ojos se tornaron en molestia y su expresión se endureció. El sonido del fuego no era algo más que una incitación de destrucción, cosa que no le parecía desagradable al hanyou, y le pareció, por momentos, un _cálido_ destino para la sacerdotisa frente a él.

-Ya no quiero seguir, si quieres los fragmentos, perfecto, te los daré la próxima vez, pero no estoy dispuesta a lastimar a Inuyasha.

-Tsk…-Chistó con gracia, la miró y nunca se retractó de sus palabras.- Poco te importó el cargar con un híbrido que no fuera de su propia sangre.

-Ese fue un error…

-Muy grato para ambos, hasta donde puedo comprender, Kikyo.

-Nuestros encuentros nunca debieron derivar a esto, y lo sabes. Teníamos un plan.

-Pudimos haber seguido con el plan, pero tú…-Su mirada era de ira, no le importaba que la pelinegra frente a ella cargara con aquel engendro, y más lo enfurecía que lo mirara de forma tan altina.- Decidiste no acabar con la vida del ser que llevar en tu vientre.

-¿Cómo puedes tener tan poco corazón?

-Por la misma razón de que yo te especifiqué que si ese niño era mío, no nacería.

-¿Y si así fuera?

-Entonces, podemos hacer un trato…-Su mirada quedó tapada por su flequillo, pero una siniestra expresión hizo a la sacerdotisa dudar.

-Y dime…¿De qué se trata?

-Puedo matar a esa _cosa_ y matar al híbrido por mi cuenta, o puedo hacerlo aún más doloroso para él...Siempre y cuando los _sentimientos no te traicionen…_

-No estoy dispuesta a lastimarlo.

-Vamos, antes me dijiste que estabas dispuesta a todo, que querías _venganza._

-...

-Es simple, el hanyou que tienes en tu vientre vivirá, siempre y cuando, Inuyasha nunca se entere que no posee su sangre.

-¿Y luego?

-Oh querida-Rió.-...esa es la parte más divertida…

...

Cuando pisaron la aldea, las miradas de miedo no se hicieron esperar, sumando la sorpresa de algunos al ver a la muchacha entre ellos. Ignorándolos, pasaron por medio de la aldea, hasta escuchar gritos cercanos.

 _-¡Están aquí!_

 _-¡Vienen a matarnos!_

 _-¡¿Dónde está Kikyo?!_

Jakotsu se preparó para desenfundar a su serpiente, pero la voz de la colegiala lo interrumpió.

-No los lastimes, no tienen que ver con esto.

-Confiaré en tu palabra, Kag.

Antes de poder dar un paso más, un Boomerang gigante se incrustó en la tierra, obligándolos a saltar y posarse en el tejado de una casa.

-Llama a Inuyasha…-Sango, ya armada y preparada, se dirigió a Miroku, quien sin dudar de sus órdenes, con velocidad se retiró para alertar al híbrido.-¿Aún tienes cara para pasarte por aquí, Kagome?

-No te interpongas en nuestro camino, exterminadora, esto no es de tu incumbencia.- La voz de Jakotsu fue dura, y más grave de lo normal, alertando a la sacerdotisa.

-Tampoco de la tuya, monstruo.- Su mirada se paseó por el trío, pero paró en Kagome, vestida con prendas extrañas para ella, cubierta de vendas levemente manchadas. Su rostro se desfiguró, y el terror la invadió.-Q-qué...le hicieron…

-Dije…¡Que no es de tu incumbencia!-Atacó, sin piedad, su espada se incrustó en la tierra cuando la exterminadora saltó, pero las miradas de odio no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Kirara!-bramó, la pequeña gatita de dos colas se transformó, pero su mirada no reflejaba los mismos sentimientos de su dueña. Dudaba de si atacar, o no, pues el aroma de la muchacha no daba señales de culpabilidad de alguno de los guerreros, sino de cierto hanyou que se encontraba a poca distancia de la escena, acercándose a toda velocidad, con shippo agarrado a su yukata.

Poco le importó a los guerreros los gritos de los habitantes de la pequeña aldea, Kagome ya se encontraba de pie, al lado del líder, mientras que Jakotsu era el único de momento dispuesto a pelear. Bankotsu estaba expectante, preparado para ayudar al mayor en caso de que fuera necesario, mientras tanto, la menor, miraba con cierto temor en sus ojos, no quería que ninguno de los presentes saliera lastimado; a pesar de ellos haber dañado su confianza, seguía teniendo un corazón demasiado bueno como para desear que sufrieran algún daño, o, en casos extremos, la pérdida de la vida. A pesar de todo, ella seguía considerándolos sus amigos, exceptuando al peliplata.

Cuando Sango intentó atacar nuevamente, de un veloz movimiento de muñeca, la espada de Jakotsu había logrado desviar con éxito a Hiraikotsu, lanzándolo lejos de las manos de la exterminadora. Kirara, se encontraba protegiendo a la peli marrón, pero indispuesta de atacar a cualquiera de los guerreros, acción que rara le pareció a Sango. Inuyasha llegó acompañado de Miroku y Shippo, mas cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de la antigua acompañante, su expresión se distorsionó. Kagome, con miedo, intentó hacerse más pequeña, cosa que alertó al guerrero, y la cubrió con su cuerpo, dispuesto a protegerla de cualquier ataque proveniente del grupo que enfrentaban. El hanyou gruñó.

Miroku, dispuesto a proteger a Sango, comenzó a desvelar su vórtice, Inuyasha desenfundó a Colmillo de Acero, sus colmillos asomaban por su boca. Jakotsu rió, la furia era quien dominaba sus acciones, quien le dictaba que hacer, pero temía no poder cumplir las palabras de Kagome. Atacó, dando un salto, no permitió que el monje siquiera tocara la tela que cubría su mano, pues su espada rozó con su piel, mientras era Kirara quien lo salvó de una muerte segura, Shippo no sabía qué hacer, sabía de antemano que sus habilidades no servirían en esta lucha, y su olfato logró que sus pensamientos dudaran de si debía ayudar al híbrido a su lado. Inuyasha se alejó, a sabiendas de que si esto continuaba en el sitio, poco lograría quedar de la aldea, por lo cual con cada paso, se alejaba más y más; Jakotsu atacaba, hasta que Sango tomó su Hiraikotsu y lanzó en su dirección. Bankotsu, desenfundó su alabarda y prohibió su trayecto, Kagome en todo momento se mantuvo al margen de la situación, Miroku quedó con camino abierto, dispuesto a acabar con la batalla, ella no lo permitiría. Corrió, se adentró en las casas no muy lejanas, tomando arco y flecha, y a la lejanía, disparó; por poco el monje logró esquivar el ataque, y sorprendido quedó al comprender que la sacerdotisa protegería a los guerreros pasase lo que pasase.

-Porqué atacar, señorita Kagome, ¿acaso olvidó que son nuestros enemigos?-Dijo Miroku, tapando su vórtice.

-En ningún momento ataqué, Miroku, solo le estoy protegiendo de una desgracia.-A pesar del dolor que comenzaba a surgir en su costado, habló con firmeza.- Yo me opuse a esto desde el inicio, pero a pesar de esto, no permitiré que los maten.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué nos abandonó para unirseles?

-No soy la indicada para decirlo, a pesar de que la pregunta vaya dirigida a mí, el responsable de esto no es más que con quien se encuentra luchando Jakotsu ahora mismo.

-Pero lamentablemente, ya no puedo confiar en sus palabras, señorita. Nunca creería hacer esto, pero me veo obligado a tomar decisiones extremas.-Comenzó a desenfundar su agujero negro, sin abstenerse a las consecuencias.

-No me obligues a hacerlo, Miroku, sabes que no quiero.-La muchacha ya se encontraba apuntando al pecho del monje, a sabiendas de lo que sucedería de verse obligada a disparar. Sus ojos se humedecieron, y enfocaron a Jakotsu luchando audazmente con Inuyasha, este volteó a verla, la espada casi corta su brazo. Bankotsu impedía que Sango o Kirara se acercaran a la escena, pero la miraba continuamente temiendo lo que llegara a suceder, Kirara lanzó fuego, Sango mostró una sonrisa. Bankotsu esquivó.-No quiero que esto continúe…

-Fue un placer, señorita. Si puedo detener esta locura, habrá valido la pena.- Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, y no esperó más. Sango soltó su arma, sus pupilas redujeron su tamaño, Kirara paró, y ella gritó.

-Lo siento, Miroku...-Lanzó.

...

¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal?

Kyaa, ya no podía esperar por esta parte, fue la que más ilusión me hizo.

 _ **A decir verdad, este mensaje es más para hacerles una pregunta de la cual esperamos vuestra opinión.**_

Sí, y esa pregunta es…

 _ **¿Les gustaría que la historia tuviera su propio comic?**_

La verdad, es que me gusta mucho dibujar, y me considero "Buena" en eso. Así que, me gustaría crear un cómic, solo porque sí, al menos de momento. Pero eso deriva mucho trabajo, por lo cual me gustaría que muchas personas estuvieran de acuerdo. Si es así, tampoco me molestaría algo de ayuda con esto, ya que…

 _ **No es buena haciendo escenarios, y no quiere copiarlos ni robarlos de la serie.**_

Así que, si alguien tiene tiempo libre, o algo, o no se, espero que les agrade la idea, y si nadie puede ayudar, pero está de acuerdo con la creación del cómic, este tardará más tiempo en subirse, pero al fin de cuentas se publicará. Eso es todo, LocaOtaku se despide.

¡Adiós!

 _ **Buenos días, tardes o noches, dependiendo del momento en que leas esto.**_


End file.
